


Violet Planter

by ParkRyder525



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Read and enjoy this story of my OC Violet Planter with her fun adventures with The Once-ler, Lorax, Ted Wiggins, Audrey and the animals!





	1. Once-ler's New Life

Hello! I'm Park Ryder and I just re-discovered my love of one of my favorite movies "The Lorax"! And I decided to write a fanfic about it.

This first chapter is not only about something that changes The Once-ler forever; but they meet my OC Violet Planter!

In this story, Violet, Once-ler, Ted, Audrey, Lorax, and all the animals go on crazy adventures on how to make the valley better for everyone!

So, relax and enjoy the story!

It's been three months since the trees have been back thank to Ted Wiggins. The Valley was back and it looked better than ever. Most of the trees was getting bigger and there was new ones sprouting in the ground. All the animals came back including the Lorax much to the joy of The Once-ler. However as much the Lorax is happy to be back with his Beanpole, he is worried because he's the man that he remembered. The man that the Lorax remembered was young, energetic, a bit goofy, and love to sing and dance. But now he's too old to do anything besides walking. The smog messed up his throat, so he can't sing well, he's get tired easily, and his skin looked like a bald Swami-Swan.

Right now, it was nighttime and The Once-ler was asleep in his bed. The Lorax was looking at him through the window and was worried about him. He knows that humans don't live a long life and he doesn't want his human friend to go. Especially how the trees came back and all of his friends. He heard some noises and it was some of the Swami-Swans, Barb-a-loots, and Humming Fishes looking worried as well.

Lorax - "I know I'm scared too. He looked like he can go any minute now."

One of the Barb-a-loots gave him the "can you fix it look?"

Lorax - "No I don't think I can…*gets an idea* Wait actually there is one thing I can do!"

He laughed sneakily and went through the window and looked at the sleeping Once-ler and lead the animals in the house

Lorax - *to the animals* "Okay guys here what we have to do."

He began to whisper the plan and the animals nodded. In no time, they are going to have their friend back.

()()()()()()()()

It was morning and the noises of three Humming Fishes that sounded like roosters woke up The Once-ler. He did a stretch and yawn and goes to the bathroom to change his clothes. However, once he saw himself in the mirror he screamed in shocked! The Once-ler was young again! His skin wasn't wrinkly, his mustache was gone, his bones don't ache, and his hair was back to the shaggy black raven color he had. This was freaking The Once-ler out because one minute he was an old man in his 50's, then the next: he's was in his early 20's again.

The Once-ler - *freaking out* "O-okay this have got to be a dream! Yeah! I'm dreaming right now and I need to wake up!"

The Once-ler began to bang his head against the wall three times. He realized he wasn't dreaming since he felt pain and you can't feel pain in dreams. He heard a knock on the front door and once he opened it, it was The Lorax with his animals' friends at the door.

Lorax - "Hey Beanpole what's for breakfast?"

Once-ler - "W-W-What?! Mustache what have you done to me?!"

Lorax - "What? I made you young again with my powers. It's no big deal."

Once-Ler - "No big deal?! T-This isn't normal and and-"

Lorax - "And I also made you immortal."

Once-ler had a shocked look on his face and his knees fell on the ground.

Once-ler - "You did what?"

Lorax - "Look I did all this because I felt like you deserve it. I mean you learned from your mistake and didn't mean to do the damage you done. So, I decided to use my powers to make you back the way you are supposed to be but that the only thing I did."

The Once-ler saw his mule Melvin younger and looked happy to see him.

Once-Ler - "Melvin!"

He ran up to his mule and hugged him. It's been so long since he saw Melvin and was happy that he was back.

Lorax - "Yeah we made him young too."

Once-ler - "Gosh thank you so much. I uhh better get changing."

Lorax - "Hold on! We also got you this:"

The Once-ler saw that two Swami Swans had his old shirt and grey vest, Lou the Barb-a-loot have his grey pants, two Humming Fishes had his old black shoes. The Once-ler felt a tug on his pajamas pants and it was Pipsqueak who still looked like the same little Barb-a-loot he met before, wearing his old gray fedora hat and in a cardboard box.

Once-ler - "Pipsqueak you are back! And how did you guys get my old clothes? I thought I threw them away in the box."

Lorax - "Well you see we kept it with us when we have to leave to have a reminder of you. Plus they were a little dirty so what we did was that we wash them for you and want you to have them back. Pipsqueak wanted to be young again so it can be like the time for first came here."

Once-ler was shocked. When he was The Greed-ler, he threw away his old clothes saying they reminded him of "The Weak-ler version of himself." Now that he been giving a second chance, he decided to become what he is truly is. He smiled at Pipsqueak and put on his fedora back on his head..

Once-ler - "Thank you guys."

Lorax – "No problem Beanpole. Now put those clothes on, and make me some breakfast Beanpole I'm starving!"

()()()()()()()()

After changing his pajamas to his old clothes the Once-ler was making his 3rd stack of pancakes for him and his little forest friends. Not only he was happy that the trees were back, but the fact was that he been giving a second chance. He never would've thought that the animals, especially the Lorax, would forgive him for what he done.

Once-ler - "So am I really immortal?"

Lorax - "Well yes and no."

Once-ler - "Huh? What do you mean?"

Lorax - "Well you see, even though I made you immortal, you have to promise one thing though."

Once-ler - "Okay what is it."

Lorax - "You help me make the valley a better place and not use any ax cutting machines. If you break your promise, or cut any trees except dead ones, or even destroy the valley again; I would take away your youth and you will be nothing but dust!"

Once-ler's eyes widen at this. While it's scary that he would be turned into dust if destroy the forest again, he would not make that same mistake. Now that he has a new goal in life and that is to help the Lorax make the valley better and find other ways without harming it.

Once-ler - "Okay meatloaf I promise. This time I mean it."

Lorax - "Okay I'll keep an eye on you. Now give me those pancakes I'm starving!"

However, they heard rattle noises which startled them.

Once-ler - "What was that?"

Lorax - "I don't know."

It was getting louder and it was freaking them out. Then a scared Swami Swan came and landed on the window. He was honking like if he saw something horrible and was flapping his wings in fear.

Once-ler – "What's going on Mustache?"

Lorax - "What?! He said that somebody stole Truffula Tufts! Come on Beanpole we better go see! *to the Barb-a-loots and humming fish* and don't touch my pancakes!"

Just as Once-ler and Lorax left the house, the animals especially Lou the Barb-a-loot, started eating.

()()()()()()()

The Lorax and Once-ler saw that the Swami Swan was right: some of the tufts on the tree was gone. A big chunk of it. Once-ler looks down and saw muddy footprints on the ground. The footprints were small like if they belong to a child.

Once-ler - "Mustache there are footprints on the ground. Let's follow them!"

They began to follow the muddy footprints until they stopped behind some bushes. They saw they were close to the entrance of the valley. They saw a young girl who looks around 11-year-old with blue eyes, chestnut color hair with a purple headband in her hair, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple with white stripes, blue overalls and purple converse. The girl was climbing down another tree, and had a handful of red tufts in her hands.

Once-ler – "It's a little girl."

The Lorax looks mad and was about to go confront her but Once-ler stopped him.

Once-Ler - "Wait Mustache, look at what she is doing."

They saw that girl was making an art project of the forests. She glues the tufts on gray sticks making it look like Truffula Trees. There was also fake grass, some of the animals made out little woods statues, and some fake solar power machine planted in the art project. She even have little Truffula saplings in potted plants.

Once-ler - "Huh look like this kid is an artist."

Lorax - "Yeah but she is still a little thief."

Girl - "Oh this is perfect! I know all of this will help the forest!

But then there were four kids who entered the valley and was riding electric black bikes that was spitting out smog much to Lorax and Once-ler's disgust as it made them cough. The four kids got off the bikes and reveals it was two boys and two girls wearing the matching white shirts, leather jackets, sunglasses, and black leather boots. However, the two boys were wearing ripped up dark blue jeans while the girls were wearing dark blue skirts. They all have black hair but the boys had mushrooms like haircuts, and the girls have the similar haircuts but it was longer and tied in ponytails. They got off their bikes and walked up to the girl.

The girl gasps because those bikers are named Alexis, Smokey, Claire, and Russell aka "The O'Hare Pairs". They were all mean since they are the nephews and nieces of former Mayor O'Hare and they would go around not only picking on others, but they would convince people to go back to the old way Thneedville was like and how useless the trees are. Sometimes it would work (because sometimes the kids even adults would fear them) or they would be ignored. Alexis was the leader, Claire was the brains while Smokey and Russell was the muscles.

Alexis took off her sunglasses and stares at the girl with her cold dark black eyes. The girl was scared

Alexis - "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ivy Planter!"

Girl - "You know my name is Violet Planter!"

Alexis - "Yeah yeah whatever. *sees her art project* Oh and what is this?"

Smokey – "Probably trash put together!"

Claire - "Look! She even have dirt in pots!"

The O'Hare Pairs laughs and it mad Violet upset and mad at the same time. Lorax and Once-ler look a bit uncomfortable because they can tell that these greasers were bullies. Even some of the animals like Lou, Pipsqueak, Finn, Bill, etc. came to see what was going on.

Violet - "It's not garbage! It's an art project to make the valley better. See? I even made little mini solar polar machines so we won't use so much electricity."

Alexis - "Oh really? Because I see a flaw in your plan."

Violet - "What? What do you mean?"

Alexis - "Well what if these lame machines suddenly had a *pretended to glitches* gl-gl-gl-glitch!"

Alexis broke one of the homemade machines, much to the shocked and horror of Violet, Lorax, and Once-ler. Even some of the Barb-a-loots, Swami Swans and Humming Fishes was seeing this and they looked horrified and disgusted of what they were seeing.

Claire - "Oh no the other stupid machines *also pretended to glitch* gl-gl-gl-glitches too!"

Claire broke the other homemade machines and then The O'Hare Pairs began destroying Violet's art project. They were ripping it, stomping it, and pretending to be glitches while breaking it. The animals, Once-ler and Lorax was horrified and disgusted at the sight.

Lorax – "Oh that's really messed up."

Violet - *begging* "Stop it! Stop it! I work hard on it! Please stop it!"

But Violet's begging was falling deaf on the O'Hare Pairs ears. They kept destroying her art project and even knocking down the potted saplings. The O'Hare Pairs kept destroying the project until Violet pulled on Alexis's arm to pull her away.

Violet - "I just want to make the valley a better place!"

Alexis - "Hey! The one thing I hate more than these stupid nature things is STUPID NATURE LOVERS LIKE YOU!"

Alexis then push Violet hard and Violet landed in a mud puddle. That was the last straw for The Lorax and the animals and he shouted which gotten the O'Hare Pair attention:

Lorax - "HEY YOU BRATS! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Then Lorax, The Barb-a-loots, Swami Swans, and Humming Fish started to charge at the O'Hare Pairs. They all scream in fear and began to get on their bikes starting it quickly.

Russell - "Let's get out of here!"

The Lorax and the animals was getting closer but the bikes quickly started and drove away fast. However, the animals and Lorax was still chasing after them. Well, expect for Lou who was a slow runner due to his weight and height. However, as they were gone; Violet got up from the puddle and tried to wipe herself clean from the mud but it was no use. However, once she saw her art project destroyed, she fell on her needs and broke down into tears. All her hard work she been doing for weeks was gone.

While she was crying, Once-ler was still behind the bushes starting at the crying girl. He felt so bad for her with not only with her work is destroyed, but the cruel bullying he had just witness. He quickly understood how this girl feel because he was bullied himself, including his own family had bullied him. Always telling him he would never amount to anything or telling him his ideas were stupid or even telling him he would be nothing but a failure. Not wanting this girl to be in despair, he decided the first thing he will do as an immortal is help this little nature girl.

Hope you all like it!


	2. Little Nature Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Once-ler cheers up Violet and Ted meets him again but Ted get the shock of his life

The Once-ler was slowly approaching Violet who was still crying over her destroyed project and knocked down sapling. Once-ler couldn't help but feel sorry for her because how he used to get bullied himself in school, even his own family would have bullied him and call him names and always tell him that he's a failure and wouldn't be great in anything. He gently put a hand on Violet's shoulder and it got her attention as she looked at him with soaked eyes.

Once-ler – "You okay?"

Violet – "Yeah I'm fine…"

Once-ler – "I'm Once-ler."

Violet - "Nice to meet you Once-ler. My name is Violet Planter."

Once-ler - "Well it's nice to meet you Violet."

They shook hands beside the fact that Violet was still covered in mud. Then he saw The Lorax and some of the animals looking tired, panting, and had some parts of the O'Hare Pairs bike!

Lorax - "Hey Beanpole, *pants* we chase those kids out...but we got these tree killer machines...Man that was quite a run. *catches his breath* Where's the kid?"

Once-ler - "Oh she's right over-*sees she isn't there* huh? Where she *looked back and sees Violet hiding behind The Once-ler's leg* Hey what's wrong?"

Violet - "Um are these creatures going to hurt me?"

Once-ler - "Oh no don't worry these creatures are friendly and harmless. Well Mustache is mostly harmless and not friendly."

Lorax - "Hey! *to Violet* Don't listen to Beanpole he doesn't know what he is talking about. Anyway, I'm The Lorax and I'm also known as Guardian of the Forest, I speak for the trees."

Violet - "Oh um thank you. I'm Violet Planter. I also speak for the trees and I want to make the forest and town a better place."

Lorax - "Okay so if you are protected the forest, why would you be taking the tufts from the trees?"

Violet - "Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to use them for my art-well now destroyed art project…"

The Barb-a-loots, Humming Fishes, and Swami Swans sadly looked at it and examined the broken pieces. Violet looked sadly at it and said:

Violet - "Yeah I wanted to show people my project but thanks to those jerks now I can't…I can't even plant those saplings now"

Once-ler - "Well don't worry it's going to be okay."

Lorax - "Yeah I mean they are not really destroyed and I can help replant them. But for now, we need to wash that mud off you. Let's take you to the lake to get you clean up."

Once-ler gather the broken pieces of Violet's art project and the Lorax gather the saplings so he can help fix them up.

()()()()()()()()

The Lorax and some of the Humming Fish was washing Violet's muddy clothes in the river. However, since they didn't have extra clothes, Once-ler uses his thneed to make a dress for Violet so she would be comfortable and not be nude.

Violet - "Um thank you this scarf thingy."

Once-ler - "It's called a thneed."

Lorax - "It's called garbage."

Once-ler - *give the Lorax an annoyed looked* "So uh Violet are you feeling better?"

Violet - "Yes I am Once-ler thank you."

Lorax - "Who were those jerks riding those killing trees bikes?"

Violet - "They are The O'Hare Pairs. They are brother and sisters and the meanest, nastiest, cruelest and spoiled kids ever. They hate nature, believing technology is way better and not caring about the pollution. Some people agreed with them either they are the same, or afraid of them. They are always picked on others. Especially me."

Once-ler - "Why you?"

Violet - "Because they think my love for nature is stupid. They even call me Ivy because like poison ivy, they spread around and cause nothing but trouble."

Once-ler noticed that Violet had tears in her eyes again. Not wanting her to be sad again, he got an idea. He quickly ran back to his house and saw his guitar and picked it up. Then he ran back to the spot his friends and Violet were.

Once-ler – "Hey don't feel bad. Whenever I get upset I play music to help me feel better. I got a song that can help cheer you up:

Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away

It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

Hey  
You know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in  
Live right now  
Just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else

It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best  
Do everything you can  
Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say

It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

The animals cheered at his singing and it made Violet smiled and didn't have the tears in her eyes anymore. Once-ler smiled because music always cheers him up and happy that it helps Violet feel better.

Violet – "Thanks Once-ler, that was really great."

Once-ler – "Well I don't mean to brag but I happened to be a very great musician."

Lorax - "Well that the only things that I don't annoying about him. Anyway kid, if anybody is stupid is them! People like those O' Hair Brats don't see the damage they are doing."

Once-ler - "Yeah, I mean, I don't think what you are doing is stupid."

Violet - "Really?"

Once-ler - "Yes my job here is to help that furry meatloaf over there make the valley better for everyone and the animals."

Lorax - "And my job is to protect the trees and keep an eye on Beanpole if he does something stupid. Oh, by the way, your clothes are washed up, but I need to dry them up."

Violet - "Okay thanks again."

Lorax took the clothes and hang out to dry on Once-ler's laundry line.

Once-ler - "So where do you live?"

Violet - "Oh I live in Treesville."

Once-ler - "Treesville? Don't you mean Thneedville?"

Violet - "No they change the name ever since the tree came back. I live there with my foster family."

Lorax - "Foster home? What the heck is that?"

Violet - "Its where some kids get adopted. I never met my parents, so I live with this family called The Wocketsbucks. They are one of the wealthiest people in Treesville."

Lorax - "Wow! That must be the high life."

Violet - "Yeah it's okay I guess."

Then Violet's clothes were dried up and decided to return home. Then the Once-ler then just remember that Ted was supposed to come over today.

Once-ler - "Oh man I forgot Ted was supposed to come!"

Lorax - "Who the heck is Ted?"

Once-ler - "You know the kid who planted the last seed? I told you a hundred times!"

Lorax - "Like I ever listen to your boring stories."

Once-ler and the Lorax go back to his house to fix his house up a little. He set up the kitchen for sandwiches and juice but noticed something.

Once-ler - "Oh no I forgot the marshmallows. I think I have extra in the basement."

While he went downstairs to the basement, Ted was in the valley with Audrey who was amazed at the sight of all the trees.

Audrey - "This place is so amazing!"

Ted - "I know, right? Check out the animals."

They saw three Humming Fish and they did a little song and dance to show them the valley. Audrey started in awed and saw some Swami Swans flying and Barb-a-loots eating some fruits.

Audrey - "Oh this place is so wonderful!"

Ted - "Yeah it is. The Once-ler is really nice but can be a bit grumpy."

They saw his house and knocked on the door and the Lorax answer it.

Ted - "Uh who are you?"

Lorax - "I'm The Lorax: Guardians of the forest. I speak for the trees."

Ted - "Wow! I heard so much about you from The Once-ler. Speaking of The Once-ler, have you seen him?"

Lorax - "Oh he's downstairs in the basement but-"

Ted - "Great! Keep Audrey busy!"

He quickly went downstairs the basement to look for The Once-ler. However, when he went downstairs, he saw him getting marshmallows but didn't know he that he got his youth back. Once-ler got his bag of marshmallows and once he turned around, he saw Ted and did a surprised shout.

Once-ler - "Oh uh hey there."

Ted - "Oh hi! I'm sorry I didn't know The Once-ler had a grandson."

Once-ler - "Oh I'm no Ted it's me. The Once-ler."

Ted - "What?"

Once-ler - "Yeah Ted it's me."

Ted blinked for a few seconds and then fainted from shocked.

Hope you all like it!

P.S That song is The Middle from Jimmy Eats World!


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for liking my second chapter. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about not only about Ted and Audrey finding out the Once-ler's returned youth but helping Violet escape from her foster family.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

"Hey? Is he dead?"

"No of course not! He's just fainted"

"You guys stay here I'll get an ice pack."

Ted opened his eyes and saw that he was on the couch with The Lorax and Once-ler looking down at him. This made Ted scream in surprise which even made Lorax and Once-ler screams in surprise again and even made Ted did a karate pose in fear. Audrey heard the screaming, and went to the living room to see Ted awake.

Audrey - "Oh Ted you're awake now."

Ted *stood behind Audrey* - "Stay behind me Audrey! *to Once-ler and Lorax* "W-Who are you guys and where is The Once-ler?"

Once-ler - "Ted I keep telling you I'm am the Once-ler!"

Ted - "B-But he was young a long time ago. How did you-"

Lorax - "I can answer that Beansprout. You see, I have given Beanpole here a second chance and not only restore his youth, but gave him eternal life."

Audrey - "It's true Ted they told me that when you passed out."

Once-ler - "Ted it's really me."

Ted started to calm down. He looked at Once-ler and remembered when he first met the Once-ler, he remembers the claw brought him up to the window and saw Once-ler's eyes. The old and young Once-ler both have bright blue eyes. Plus, he did believe the story The Once-ler told him before.

Ted - "Well okay...I believe you."

()()()()()()()()

After that, they decided to eat the food outside like a picnic. It was Audrey's idea since she pointed out that it's a beautiful day. Luckily, Once-ler had an old blanket and they use it for a picnic blanket. As they were eating, Once-ler saw that Violet was coming toward them.

Once-ler "Oh hey Violet!"

Violet - "Hi Once-ler!"

Ted - "Who's that?"

Once-ler - "This is Violet. A new friend that I made. Violet this is Ted and Audrey, they help bring the trees back."

Violet - "Hello nice to meet you."

Ted and Audrey - "It's nice to meet you too."

Lorax - "Have a seat kid, we are eating some good sumaches."

Once-ler - "It's called sandwiches."

Lorax - "Whatever."

Violet sat down on the blanket to enjoy some of the foods. But Ted had a little trouble with his due to Lou, a baby Swami Swan and a Humming Fish trying to eat his food. As they were eating, Lorax noticed a bruise on Violet's arm.

Lorax - "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Violet - *noticed her arm* "Oh uh this is nothing that was my older sibling Jeffery he just likes to play around but don't know his own strength."

Once-ler smiled because those words reminded him of his brothers. They were the only two in his family that were nice to him even though they weren't the sharpest tool in the box. They would punch him from time to time, tease him, even laugh at him but he knows that they don't mean it, unlike his other family members who were jerks to him.

Audrey - "Shouldn't you tell your mom or dad about this?"

Violet - "No it's okay, it's fine really."

Lorax - "Yeah don't worry about it Sunflower, the kid said that she is fine."

As they were eating, Ted and Audrey tell the Once-ler and Lorax about how the town use to be. Like with fake inflatable bushes, electric trees, fake animals, and more importantly, the bottle of air. This make the Once-ler and Lorax confused about the bottle of air. Electric trees, plastic animals, and bottles of air which confused Once-ler and Lorax.

Once-ler - "So wait, back then you actually have to use a bottle of air?"

Lorax - "And you have to paid for it?"

Ted - "Yeah."

Lorax - "That's the stupidest idea I ever heard!"

Once-ler - "Plus how is that supposed to work you had to use bottle of air?"

Lorax - "And you had to pay for it?"

Audrey "Yep for 3.85."

Lorax - "That's also the stupidest idea I ever heard!"

Once-ler - "I know, right? Plus, how is bottle of air supposed to work? That's like having three or five seconds of air."

Violet - "I know. It was like basically living in a giant doll house. I'm glad we are out of that era. *looked at her watch* oh I have to go!"

She got up and ran off but dropped her little paint bottles from her pocket. The Lorax noticed them and shouted:

Lorax - Hey! You forgot your-"

But Violet was too far away to hear and was already gone. The Lorax was examining the bottles and began shaking them.

Lorax - "What are these things anyway?"

Audrey - "That's paint. Humans use it to paint things and for fun."

Ted - "Let give it back to her. Do you want to come to town Once-ler? "

Once-ler - *surprised and nervous* "In town? No, no, no, no no, no! No way! Last time I was in town, not only I was the town's fool, I was the destroyer. What I'm supposed to say? Hi, I'm the Once-ler, the guy who destroyed trees and didn't care?"

Lorax - "Hey! You learned your lesson you're not the destroyer, you are now the town fool."

Once-ler - *sarcastically* "Oh thanks for that Mustache that really helped."

Lorax - "No problem."

Audrey - "You shouldn't be scared it was like 30 years ago. Beside there are new people they wouldn't recognize you."

Once-ler - "That's true. But what about my name? Should I change it?"

Lorax - "Yeah just change it to Beanpole."

Ted - *chuckles* "No just say that you were named after your grandfather."

Once-ler - "Okay I can do it."

()()()()()()()()

The Once-ler was amazed at the town. It was like how the town he visited years ago but it was bigger and better. He was still a little nervous because he hasn't been around people for so long and it felt weird. Then he saw a giant mansion and a golden fancy mailbox that said "The Wocketsbucks" and remembered that Violet said that the name of her foster's family name.

Once-ler - "Guys I think this is it."

Ted - "Whoa she lived there? I didn't even know she was filthy rich."

Audrey - "I think I see someone by the window."

Audrey was right, there was someone at the window. They went to the window, and was amazed at the sight since it was huge with lots of stairs which red and white inside. The person they saw was Jeffery, Violet's older foster's brother who was tall with messy hair, wearing a black fancy sweater vest, khaki pants and shiny deep brown shoes. Next to him was Henrietta Wocketsbucks the mother, who have blonde hair in a beehive like hairstyle and wore a shiny golden dress with red shiny high heels.

Henrietta - "Jeffery honey where is Viola?"

Jeffery - "You mean Violet? She's upstairs in her room."

There was someone at the window and it was Jeffrey; Violet's older foster brother who was tall, have messy hair, wearing a fancy shirt, black pants and brown shoes. The three of them was amazed at the sight because it was huge with lots of stairs, statues, and pictures. A lady with blonde hair with a beehive hairdo, wearing red lipstick, shiny golden dress and red heels. That was Henrietta Wocketsbucks: the mother. Then a girl who look like she was in her late teen years, had a brown ponytail wearing a purple dress with black heels. Her name was Amelia Wocketsbucks Violet's older foster sister. Then a third sister came down wearing a short blue dress with furry black shoes and had blonde long hair. Her name is Sarah, the oldest Wocketsbucks and is Violet's another foster sister.

Once-ler - "Whoa!"

Ted - "I know, right? They are rich because the husband, Franklin Wocketsbucks is super rich for inventing waffle sticks. They are really good!"

Audrey - "Wait I see Violet!"

They saw her coming downstairs and she was covered in rainbow paint. Henrietta looked confuse and disgusted at the sight of Violet coming down all messy.

Henrietta - "Why are you covering in paint?"

Violet - "Oh I was painting a picture of the forest that I went too. It was really pretty and had lots of animals and trees."

Henrietta - *sigh* "You do realize that you are never a part or even be a member of this family?"

Violet - *looked sad and disappointed* "Yeah I know."

Jeffery - "Mother please."

Sara - "Well it's true. She always dresses like a bum and painting these stupid pictures. She not even blood related."

Amelia - "Sara don't be rude!"

Henrietta - "Enough talking about the little one! We gotta go to the Royal Order of The Wealthy club. Your father and butler Bertram are already there."

Violet - "Is it okay I go this time?"

Henrietta - "Of course not! The members would be disgusted that I have a girl who is nothing but a dirty tree hugger who wastes her time painting worthless pictures! Come on kids."

As they were leaving, they each tell her one by one:

Amelia - "Remember to get cleaned up Violet."

Jeffery - "I'll bring you something nice!"

Sara - "Yeah why don't you quit your stupid painting and clean my clothes nature freak!"

She slammed the door leaving Violet alone in the house. She looked sad and decided to clean up herself and get to worked on cleaning Sara's clothes. Ted, Audrey and Once-ler was shocked and disgusted at what they just saw. They couldn't believe that her foster mother and sister and talked and treated Violet like that. Once-ler felt sorry for the most because he knows what it like to be the black sheep of the family.

Audrey - "Poor Violet…"

Ted - "I wish there was something we can do for her."

Once-ler -*gets an idea* "I think I do have an idea!"

()()()()()()()()

It was nighttime and The Once-ler, was wearing all black but expect the Lorax. He was making all these ninja poses and noises much to the annoyance of the Once-ler who almost regretted asking him for help, but he didn't have a choice due to Ted and Audrey have school the next day.

Once-ler - "Mustache would you stop doing that!"

Lorax - "What? We are going undercover we gotta act secretive and stuff."

Once-ler - "By acting like a ninja?"

Lorax - "Ninjas are cool!"

Once-ler - "Well here we."

The Lorax was amazed at the Wocketsbucks house. Both looked out at one of the windows and saw that it was dark and empty meaning everybody was asleep.

Lorax - "Wait, why are we breaking into this house?"

Once-ler - "This is Violet's house. We are getting her out of the home and I'm going to let her live me with me in the valley. Her so called "family" don't treat her right at all."

Lorax - "Really? But didn't your family treat you like a black sheep Beanpole?"

Once-ler - "Yeah but this is different, her family especially her mother and sister are downright cruel to her. Beside I don't want her life to go bad like mine and did the same mistake that I did."

Lorax - "That's a good heart you for their Beanpole."

Once-ler - "Thanks. You didn't tell anybody else, did you?"

Lorax - "Not everybody. I just told them."

He pointed to a baby Swami Swan Name Sunshine, her mother Sunset, two Humming Fish Name Bubbles and Gil, Lou, and Pipsqueak. It turned out that they were secretly following them from the bushes.

Once-ler - "Mustache! I told you not to tell anyone."

Lorax – "Yeah but we could use to the extra hands."

Sunshine and Pipsqueak along with the two Humming Fishes was giving him the puppy eye. The Once-ler was about to say no, but he just resists the puppy eyes.

Once-ler - "Oh...Fine! But just don't touch or ruined anything. We just going to find Violet, and leave."

()()()()()()()()

The Once-ler, Lorax, and the animals was looking for some opened windows and luckily found one opened on the first floor. The Once-ler had no problem getting in. Lorax, Pipsqueak, Bubbles, Gil, Sunset and Sunshine didn't have trouble getting in either. However, Lou had trouble getting in due to his weight.

Lou - "Uh a little help please?"

The animals began to help Lou by pulling him in. After much pulling, they helped pulled him in the house. They saw that there was lots of stairs and rooms.

Once-ler - "Okay now picked a room and find Violet. Remember, don't ruined or make any noises!"

Lorax - "Got it!"

The Once-ler went upstairs while the Lorax and his animal's friends stood downstairs. The Lorax did ninja movies and sounded while looking for Violet's room. Lou went into a room which was the kitchen, which was huge! Lou eyes widen in amazed and quickly went to the fridge for food. Sunset and Sunshine was flying house amaze on how big the house is, Pipsqueak was eating some of the sugary food like candy and donuts which made them go on a sugar rush and run to a room full of arcade games and began playing with them. Gil and Bubbles was busy swimming and flooding the Kitchen sink and Lorax was busy looking for Violet not even watching his animal friend's troubles until he accidently steps on a chew toy which woke up two bulldogs.

()()()()()()()()

After quietly going up the stairs, The Once-ler was looking for Violet's room. He searched and all he found was make-up room, gym, library, video game room, animals room (which he quickly left), Sara's room (he also quickly left because it smells like a fog of perfume). Once-ler was getting frustrated since he can't find Violet's room. He then let out a frustrated yell:

Once-ler - "Augh! Why do they have so many room?!"

Realizing what he just did, Once-ler covered his mouth hoping nobody heard him. Luckily, everybody was still asleep, and he sigh in relief. As he kept looking, a part of the Once-ler that was just telling him to leave, but he couldn't because he knew deep down in his heart he can't leave Violet with people who don't love or respect her. Her family make Once-ler's family looked like the perfect family. He kept on looking until he saw a door that said, "Violet's Room".

Once-ler - "Jackpot!"

He opened the door and was amazed at the room. Violet had paintings and drawings of nature stuff like trees, oceans, animals, etc. She even had walls that are painted like the sky and had the sunset. However, he noticed that was she was asleep on two big mattresses with an old blanket and pillow covering her, and hugging an old rag doll. Once-ler walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

Once-ler - "Violet, Violet awake up."

Violet felt like somebody was shaking her. She opened her eyes, rubbed them, and saw that it was Once-ler.

Violet - "Huh? Once-ler? What are you doing here?"

Once-ler - "I'm here because I'm busting you out of here."

Violet - "Whoa really?"

Once-ler - "Yes. Pack up your things and let's get out of here."

Violet - "Oh thank you Once-ler!"

Violet gave him a quick hug, and began to pack up her stuff. She was happy that she finally gets to leave her so called family. They never treated her right and saying all the nature stuff she loves is stupid. While they do feed her, and make sure she is healthy, they don't show her love like they do with her siblings. The only people who did shows her any kindness is Jeffery and Amelia. While Violet is going to miss them, it's better off that she leaves since she never felt right at home. Violet finished packing up her stuff and was wearing her button down red pajamas and purple converse.

Violet - "Okay I'm ready to leave this dump."

Then they heard loud crashing noises, barking, and screaming that was coming downstairs.

Once-ler - "What was that?"

Violet - "It's sound like its coming from downstairs."

()()()()()()()

They went downstairs, and their eyes widen in shock. The floor was a mess with chocolate, candy, bread, fruits, etc. Statues and pictures was broken, Lou, Sunshine, Sunset and Pipsqueak was on a sugar rush, running and flying around in a circle. Lorax, Bubbles, and Gil was being chase by two vicious bulldogs name Lester and Chester.

Once-ler - "Mustache?! What did you do?"

Lorax - "Can't you see I'm busy running from my life?!"

Violet - "Don't worry I got this!"

She grabbed a whistle that was on a table, and began to blow on it. The whistle worked because the dogs was whimpering in pain and left the room.

Lorax - "Nice work!"

Violet - "Thanks but what happened here?"

Lorax - "Well we tried to look for you but then we got distracted by all cool stuff these rich folks have. Then we saw these two vicious killer dogs and they started to chase us."

Once-ler - "Okay let's just leave here now!"

()()()()()()()()

After leaving the gang headed back to the forest, the Once-ler was fixing his bed up for Violet. The Lorax and his animal's friends were asleep outside in the Trufflas trees.

Once-ler - "Okay kid here you are. I'll make you a bed tomorrow."

Violet - "Oh but where will you sleep?"

Once-ler - "Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the couch. I also got a surprised for you."

He pointed to the table and Violet saw that her art project and sapling was all fixed up.

Violet – "Wow! You fixed them up!"

Once-ler – "Yeah it's like a welcoming gift. Plus, Lorax helped too."

Violet - "Hey uh Once, can I ask you something?"

Once-ler - "Sure."

Violet - "Why did you bring me here? Like you didn't have to do that."

Once-ler - "I know but you see, I went to your house to give you back your paint bottles, but then at your window I saw how those people treated you. I know what it like to be the black sheep because my family treated me like that. At first, I thought that how family is, but I realize family supposed to care and love you. My family never did that especially my mother. I just don't want you to go through what I went through."

Violet eyes widen is shocked and happiness. Nobody ever treated her like that or show her that much kindness. She was the type of person that is too shy to talk to people and was always picked on because of her interest. But now she made new friends and have a new home.

Violet - "Wow. Thank you so much! So uhh are you my new foster father or brother or something?"

Once-ler - "You can say brother cause I'm too young to even look like a dad."

Violet - "Okay I better get some sleep. Good night…*smiles* bro."

Once-ler - "Yeah good night…*smiled* sis."

They both hugged each other because they both have what they always wanted: a family.

"Aww…."

They both saw The Lorax, some Barb-a-loots, Humming Fishes, and Swami Swans smiling and awed at the beautiful moment they just witness.

Once-ler - "What the? Would you get out of here!"

Lorax - "What we didn't want to miss something good."

Then Once-ler closed his curtains much to the dismay of the Lorax and his animal friends.

Lorax - "Moment Spoiler!"

Hope you all like it!


	4. The Snorax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Sorry I took long, it just I been working on another story and I had bad case of writer's block but now I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about The Once-ler meeting The Snorax: Guardian of dreams.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

It's been almost a week since Once-ler adopted Violet as his foster sister. He loved having her with him because it turns out they had a lot in common. They both love to knit, sing and play music, cook, love animals, and were considered black sheep of their so-called family. But it doesn't matter to them now because now they have their own family and don't have to worried about being called failures or weird by them.

Right now, Once-ler was making pancakes for him, Violet, and of course Lorax and his animals buddies. He put them on plates and called out:

Once-ler - "Violet breakfast is ready! *no noise* Violet? Is everything okay?"

No noise again. A little worried, he went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Once-ler - "Violet are you okay?"

She didn't answer. So, when Once-ler opened the door, his eyes widen in amazement: Violet painted her new room. Her room looked like the Truffula Forest with the animals and the Lorax overall left side, and the whole right side was painted like the ocean. She even painted little fishes and dolphins. Violet was listening to music and was painting the middle wall one half the sun, sky, clouds and swami swans. The other half was outer space with the moon, stars, and the planets. She was also covered in paint but Once-ler didn't mind.

Once-ler walked toward Violet, and patted her shoulder. Violet felt it, paused her music, turned around and saw Once-ler.

Violet - "Oh hey!"

Once-ler - "You painted this?"

Violet - "Yeah! I didn't like how blank the walls looked so I decided to give it a makeover."

Then they heard stomping and flapping. They knew it was the Lorax and his animal friends.

Lorax - "Hey Beanpole! Can you make more of those-*sees the room* Whoa…"?

They looked at the painted room. They were amazed by it.

Violet - "You like it?"

Once-ler - "Yeah its look amazing! I never knew you were that good at art."

Violet - "Thanks! I always loved painting along with arts and crafts."

Once-ler - "Well you should get cleaned up. I made pancakes for breakfast."

Violet - "Sweet!"

Lorax - "Yeah we should go eat. Come on Butterfly."

Violet - "Butterfly?"

Lorax - "Yeah that the nickname I decided to give you. Since you are small and always covered in paint."

Violet - "Oh well thank you."

Lorax - "No problem. Now let's eat I'm starving."

()()()()()()()()

After breakfast, Once-ler and Violet went outside and admire the view. They were so happy that the forest came back and it looked better than ever!

Lorax - "Okay you two. Since you want to help me make the forest better, I got some jobs for you."

Once-ler - "Okay like what?"

Lorax - "Well I made some Truffula seeds. I want you guys to plant them to grow more trees."

Violet - "Okay."

Once-ler - "Okay that doesn't sound too hard."

()()()()()()()()

The Once-ler was digging holes so he can plant the seeds. As he was planting them, he had a funny feeling in his stomach. He didn't know why but he was having it ever since the trees came back and his youth. While Once-ler was happy about both and adopting Violet, he was feeling something else but didn't know what was it. Unfortunately, as he was thinking about it, he was paying attention and he tripped over his shovel, and hit his head on a huge boulder knocking him unconscious.

()()()()()()()

When the Once-ler woke up, he held his head in pain and saw that he was inside blue bubble.

Once-ler - "Huh? Where am I?"

"Why in my dream bubble of course."

The Once-ler turned around, and saw a creature that looked like the Lorax only he was sky blue, and have a white puffy mustache that looked like clouds.

Once-ler - "Lorax?"

Snorax - "Huh? Oh no I'm not the Lorax. I'm not the Lorax, I'm the Snorax: Guardians of Dreams. I'm here to help you."

Once-ler - "Help me? With what?"

Snorax - "With your fears."

Once-ler - "My fears? What fears?"

Snorax - "Man you ask a lot of questions."

Once-ler - "Oh excuse me for being inside a bubble with a Cloud Mustache."

Snorax - "Anyway, I'm here to help you. The weird feeling you were having, it was actually the fears you were having."

Once-ler - "Well the only fears I have are spiders."

Snorax - "Maybe it's better that I show you."

()()()()()()()()

The Snorax and Once-ler was traveling inside the bubble. The Once-ler had to admit it was kind of cool that he was inside a giant bubble. Then they made it to a cave place with black goop covering it.

Once-ler - "Whoa what is this place?"

Snorax - "We are inside your mind. I have to admit I thought it would emptier than I thought it would be."

Once-ler - *sarcastically* "Ha-ha very funny."

Snorax - "This is your stop. The fears you are having is in your mind and it's up to you to face them."

Once-ler - "Wait you aren't coming with me?"

Snorax - "No it's one of these you have to do on your own. If you keep walking straight and see the giant goo hole, you will face your fears."

Once-ler - "Well I don't know if I can do this…"

Snorax - "Hey Once-ler, you have to do this. If you don't then it will eat you up forever and it will always bother you."

Once-ler thought about it and realize the Snorax was right. He needed to do this or else this feeling he have will never go away. He can't run away from this all his life and must do this.

Once-ler - "Well okay I'll do it."

Snorax - "Okay good luck Once. Oh! And one more thing: listen to your heart!"

Before he asked him what that means, The Snorax left. Then Once-ler left and began walking in the creepy gooey place. He didn't know if he should walk away, but the Snorax told him that he must do this. Besides, all he must do is keep walking straight. What seems like before, he finally walked toward the giant goo hole. Once-ler was confuse if he was supposed to drink it, or jump inside. Then suddenly, it started bubble which scared the Once-ler a little. Then some of the mass of goo was shooting up and it turns into The Greedler!

Once-ler - *shocked* "You again!"

Greed-ler - "Hiya Oncie. Did you miss me? Admit it: you missed me!"

Once-ler - "Hardly! You the one who destroyed the forest and made my friends leave!"

Greed-ler - "Nah that was all you. All I did was just helped."

Once-ler - "No I didn't! My life was fine until you showed up and ruined everything."

Greed-ler - "What do you mean? All I did was make your life better. I got you everything you wanted: fame, money, power and of course respect!"

Greed-ler snapped his fingers and more black goo came out. They form into Isabella, Uncle Ubb, and Aunt Grizelda! The Once-ler gasps in shock as stepped back a little as they walked toward him.

Isabella - "You are a failure Oncie!"

Uncle Ubb - "You are better with this guy right here! *pointed to Greed-ler*

Aunt Grizelda - "Nobody cares about the real you! The real you are a wuss!"

Once-ler had tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall. He remembers how much his family words him and never treated him right. How they respected more when he was rich and became the Greed-ler but then left when his business went under.

Greed-ler - "You see? Even your family like me better than you. It's not too late to turn back I mean *grabbed Once-ler's cheekbones* how bad can I be? *smiled evilly*"

Once-ler was panting because he felt the Greed-ler's goop was starting to cover his body. It was spreading fast and tried to break free, but Greed-ler's grips was getting to strong. As the goop was up to his face, he closed his eyes ready for Greed-ler to take over because he's too strong for him. However, he started to remember the Snorax:

Snorax - "Listen to your heart!"

Then Once-ler started to remember the good times: spending time with the animals, singing and dancing with him, when Lorax came back, got his youth back, spending time with Ted and Audrey, adopting Violet, even his childhood when his brothers was the only people who truly cared and love him and even played with him. With these thoughts, he remembers the good times and not caring about the tough times anymore. Then the goop on was coming off and glowing a bright gold color.

Once-ler - "Let...me...GO!"

Greed-ler's gripped was lose and him along with the family looked shocked. The goop was off Once-ler and no longer looked scared of them.

Once-ler - "I want you guys to leave and never come back!"

Isabella - "Oncie you can't talk to your family that!"

Greed-ler - "Yeah! You need us."

He was about grabbed Once-ler again but this time, Once-ler grabbed Greed-ler's wrist. Once-ler was stronger to the point that he was squeezing his wrist tight and Greed-ler was wincing in pain.

Once-ler - "NO! I don't need or want you! You ruined everything for me and show me how being greedy and selfish ruined can hurt people around me and how it affects people and place. *to the family* And you guys never even liked or loved me!"

The more he talked and keep squeezing, there was golden cracks surrounded them which scared them. Once-ler noticed it but was too busy to care. He kept this in for too long and waited a long time to do it. Once-ler continue talking and squeezing Greed-ler's wrist.

Once-ler - "I kept this in for too long! You treated me like dirt every day and didn't care how I felt. It's like you didn't even know that was a human. I thought it was fine cause that how family were, and I thought my invention would finally show that you guys love, but you only care about the money and just left and abandon me when I went out of business! It just shows that you didn't care about me at all! The only people who loved me was Brett and Chet! They, along with Lorax and my new friends are my true family! And I will NEVER EVER let you or Greedler control me AGAIN!"

Once-ler squeeze Greedler's wrist hard to the point that he broke it in half! The golden cracked was big and it broke the Greed-ler and the family into pieces. They melted into little goop and Once-ler paint and close his eyes for a few minutes. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the bubble again with the Snorax.

Snorax - "You did it kid! You fought your fears! How do you feel?"

Once-ler - "Good actually! I get it know: the feeling I was having was guilt. I felt bad for what I did and what I had to do was face the guilt I was having. I was afraid that what if I became the Greed-ler again and break my promise."

Snorax - "Exactly. Everybody have that feeling. My job is to help them face it in their dreams so they can feel better when they wake up. Believe it or not, the Lorax and the animals didn't blame you for what happened."

Once-ler - "They didn't?"

Snorax - "No they didn't. *gave him a bubble* look."

The Once-ler looked at the bubble video. He saw a different forest and the Lorax and Pipsqueak (who was a little older) telling the younger animals a story about him.

Lorax - "Beanpole was an amazing guy even if he was a weirdo. But once these horrible people came, they corrupted his mind and turned him into a greedy selfish monster. The real Beanpole was trapped in a green jail like bubble trying to break free and yelling for help. Only the amazing Lorax knows and tried to help him but the greed was too strong and so was the horrible people!"

Once-ler was shocked but happy at the same time. He was happy that the Lorax and the animals still saw him and cared about him. Also knowing it wasn't really his fault about what happened. It was his so-called family fault for doing it. He smiled and now he felt happy and at piece.

Snorax - "Time to go now. I'll see you soon."

()()()()()()()

Lorax! waking up!

He...okay?

Once-ler slowly opened his eyes, and first everything was blurry. He first saw an orange and purple blob. He blinked a few times, and his vision was clearer to the point that he saw it was Violet and Lorax looked worried and relieve that he woke up. Once-ler slowly turns around and saw that he is laying on lots of Truffula tufts and with his blanket covering him and his hat was off too and had a pillow under his head too. His felt pain in his head like if somebody pounded his head with a mallet and something was wrapped around it.

Violet - "Oh thank goodness you are okay."

Once-ler - "Huh? What happened?"

Lorax - "One of the Swami Swans saw you unconscious and called me and Violet. So, we rushed over here and realizes you must have tripped and hit your head on the big rock."

Violet - "Yeah you have a bad bump on your head and was bleeding a little. You also have a slight concussion but luckily you had a first aid kit and took care of it. That why your head is wrapped in the gauze bandage."

Lorax - "Even though you're basically a human stick, we were afraid if we carried you back to your house. We thought that we would make your injury worse so we took some tufts to make a bed. Butterfly brought your blanket and first aid kit to help you and Pipsqueak brought your pillow.

Once-ler slowly turns around and saw Pipsqueak who was happy that he was awake. Once-ler weakly smiled and petted his head.

Once-ler - "Thanks little buddy. Thank you, guys, for everything."

Violet - "No problem dude. That's what friends and sister for."

Lorax - "Yeah I mean you maybe an annoying weirdo, but we wouldn't want you to get hurt. Now get some rest so you can feel better."

Once-ler smiled and fell asleep with Pipsqueak sleeping next to him. Beside his head injury, he was happy that not only that he faces his past and fears, he was happy that his friends still care about him. Especially the Lorax. He finally knows and how it feels to have a real family who truly care and love him for who he really is. All thank to the Snorax.

Hope you all like it!


	5. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I been busy with other stories :P
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little short. It just going to be a late-night talk between Once-ler, Violet and Lorax.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

It was just a regular night at the Truffula Forest. Some of the animals was asleep but some were awake playing and watching the fireflies. However, The Once-ler was wide awake and sitting on a hill watching the forest. His head injury was getting better but still had to wear the bandage on his head. For some reason, he couldn't sleep and decided the fresh air can help him.

Once-ler kept looking at the forest and sighs. He heard a braying noise and it turned out to be Melvin. He noticed that Melvin looked a little worried about him.

Once-ler - "Oh hey boy you okay?"

Melvin nodded and stood next to the Once-ler and sat down. Once-ler smiled and patted his head lovingly but sigh in sadness. Melvin did a smile and remember the times that out of all his family, Once-ler was the only one that treated him kindly. Ubb would ignore him, Aunt Grizelda would also just be disgusted with him and so would Isabella. Brett and Chet would just play roughly with him. But with Once-ler, he would treat him kindly, feed him, ride with him, even play music to him. Melvin would even defend him from his brothers if they are going too far with the rough playing.

It badly hurt Melvin once the Once-ler became the Greed-ler. Once he became the Greed-ler, he had forgotten all about Melvin and destroy the forest but knew it wasn't his fault because it was those horrible people he called family that corrupted him. As much that it hurt him, he knew he had to leave because the forest was now a wasteland. He was just glad to not only have his youth back, but to see his best friend back and young as well. But the one thing he didn't understand is why he looked so sad.

"Oh, there you are."

Once-ler turned around and saw Violet in her pajamas and slippers. He hair was a little messy, but she didn't really mind.

Once-ler - "Hey Vi, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

Violet - "I was, but then I went downstairs to get something to drink until I noticed you were gone. I went to look for you until I found you. Why are you here?"

Once-ler - "Oh I been just thinking about stuff."

Violet - "What kind of stuff?"

Once-ler - "Oh you know grown up stuff. Something you wouldn't understand because you're a kid."

Violet - "Well I can try. Beside I am almost going to be an adult soon."

Once-ler - *sighs* "I just been thinking about this dream I had."

Violet - "What dream?"

Once-ler - "Well you see, when I was knocked out, I had this dream where I met somebody who was like the Lorax. Expect he was called the Snorax and helped me with the fears I had before."

Violet - "The Snorax? Is he real?"

Once-ler - "I don't know. I mean he might be?"

"Oh, he is real."

They turned around and they saw the Lorax behind them.

Once-ler - "Were you spying on us meatloaf?"

Lorax - "No I just was listening behind the trees."

Violet - "So you were spying on us."

Lorax - "Hey in the Guardians of the Forest Butterfly I can do what I want! Anyway, the Snorax is real. He's actually one of my cousins."

Once-ler - "Cousin? You mean there are more of you guys?"

Lorax - "Yeah we each have a different purpose. I called Snorax to come help you with your problem Beanpole. He was originally supposed to come when you were asleep, but instead you got knocked out when you hit your head against that huge boulder."

Once-ler - "Oh yeah. You send him over here to help me?"

Lorax - "Yeah because I noticed you still haven't get over the guilty feelings. So, I called Snory to help you out."

Once-ler - "Well he did help me out. I actually stood up to Isabella and her family saying I didn't need them and they aren't my family."

Lorax - "How do you feel about it?"

Once-ler - "Well even though it felt amazing honestly. But it also felt weird and shocked because I never did that to them before. There are sometimes I want to stand up to them, but I was either too afraid or they would laugh it off."

Violet - "Oh yeah I get that. My old family was like that. Sometimes when I do stand up for myself, they would just it doesn't matter because how I'm only a kid. Saying keep those "non-rich" like thoughts in my head."

Lorax - "Well at least you finally stood up and now you feel better about yourself."

Once-ler - "Actually I do feel better about it. I mean I don't feel that pain that caused me anymore."

Lorax - "Exactly Beanpole. Now that pain is gone you can move on and don't have to worry about them anymore."

Violet - "Yeah I mean we are your family now. You have us and we like you for the way you are."

Lorax - "Yeah even if you are a skinny weirdo."

Once-ler - *smiled* "Thank you guys. Maybe we should go to bed it's getting late."

Violet - "Clever idea. I'm getting tired."

Lorax - "Plus you still gotta rest your head Beanpole."

They began walking back to the Once-ler's house. As they were walking back, Once-let felt a tug on his pajamas pants and saw it was Lorax.

Lorax - *whisper* "Did you tell Butterfly yet Beanpole?"

Once-ler - "Tell her what?"

Lorax - "About you know…"

Once-ler eyes widen and quickly realizes what Lorax meant.

Once-ler - "No not yet. I don't think she can handle it."

Lorax - "Well you gotta tell her someday I mean you can't keep something like this for long."

Once-ler - "I know I know. I tell her soon."

They went back to the house and the Once-ler laid down in bed. He finally felt peace now that the pain he felt was gone. However, he was afraid of telling Violet his past because he's afraid that she will leave and never come back. He didn't want that to happen because he cared about Violet a lot. Someday he will tell her about his past.

Hope you all like it!


	6. Back in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took long, I been busy school and other stories.
> 
> Anyway this one is about Once-ler visiting the town and meeting a girl.
> 
> So relax and enjoy the story!

Once-ler's head injuries finally healed up. The only thing that was on his forehead was a scar, but he can cover it up with his bangs. He was just playing cards with the Lorax, Bill, Pipsqueak, Finn and Violet. Melvin was sleeping in his new shed that the Once-ler built. Then they saw Ted and Audrey coming riding on their scooter holding a big black bag. Ted parked his scooter, got off with Audrey, and walked toward the gang.

Once-ler - "Hey Ted! Hey Audrey!"

Ted - "Hey Once, Lorax and Violet."

Lorax - "What you got in the bag Beansprout?"

Ted - "Oh just the bag of fluffy goodness!"

He took out two bags of marshmallows and the Once-ler almost squeal in happiness. He took the bags and open it and ate a couple.

Once-ler - "Thank you!"

Audrey - "You really love marshmallows don't you?"

Lorax - "Are you kidding? Beanpole here can eat an entire bag in one day."

Once-ler - "Oh just like how you can eat like 15 stacks of pancakes?"

Lorax - "Hey watch it!"

Ted - "Hey Once-ler Audrey and I been thinking about something."

Once-ler - "Oh really what is it?"

Audrey - "We were thinking why don't you spend the day with us in town?"

Once-ler's eyes widen and almost choked on the marshmallows he been eating. Luckily he swallows them before he chokes.

Once-ler - "Really back in town!"

Ted - "Yeah so you can do some sightseeing."

Once-ler - "Uh thanks guys but I think I'm better off here."

Audrey - "But think of the things you can see! You can meet new people and friends."

Once-ler - "I'm fine here I mean I have the friends I have here."

Lorax - "Come on Beanpole it wouldn't kill you to go back to town. I mean you went there to bring Butterfly here."

Once-ler - "Yeah but that was different. I never fully explore town. Beside what if people find out what I did."

Ted - "Come on Once-ler, it's been years there's a new generation of people."

Once-ler - "But what if they think I'm some dorky loser?"

Lorax - "Hey you're not a loser. You are just the dorky part."

Once-ler - *sarcastic* "Oh thanks Mustache."

Violet - "Would it make you feel better if I went with you?"

Ted - "Wait, wouldn't the Wocketbucks discover you Violet?"

Violet - "Oh don't worry about that. I once stood over a friend's house for a week and they didn't noticed that I wasn't home."

Once-ler - "Well I guess I can for a while."

Ted - "You will be fine."

()()()()()()()()

Once-ler was amazed with the town. The trees were huge and better than the last time he saw those years ago. However, he was worried that people would recognize him and he will become a pariah. He noticed that Violet was walking a little slow due to her bag was big and heavy.

Once-ler - "Violet are you okay?"

Violet - "Yeah it just that my bag is heavy for some reason."

Ted - "So Once, what you think of the town?"

Once-ler - "It's really beautiful. You guys did a good job bringing back the trees."

Audrey - "Well if you think that's pretty, you should check this out."

Audrey showed him a huge garden nursery house. It was called "Green Thumbs" and Once-ler looked amazed. Violet looked amazed too because she always wanted to go to a greenhouse.

Once-ler - "What is this place?"

Audrey - "This is Green Thumbs nursery plants. Ever since the trees came back, we been opening up lots of plant nurseries. This is the most popular in town."

Ted - "You can meet the owner."

Once-ler - "Well alright."

They walked insides and saw a lady who have peach skin, dirty blonde long hair in a low ponytail, wearing a green shirt, blue long skirt, black leggings, and black flats shoes. She was also wearing round glasses and have hazel eyes. Once-ler immediately have this strange feeling inside of him.

Woman - "Oh hello Audrey and Ted. Who's your new friends?"

Violet - "I'm Violet Planter. *pointed to Once-ler* This is my older foster brother."

Once-ler - "Oh yeah umm I-I'm Once-ler."

Woman - "Once-ler?"

Once-ler panicked because he just revealed his name. He felt like smacking himself in the head for doing that and acting weird in front of this woman.

Once-ler - "Yeah c-cause I was named...after my grandfather! Yeah I was named a-after him because according to my folks I l-looked like him when he was younger."

Woman - "Oh I see. Well my name is Flora Donaldson owner of this awesome place."

Once-ler - "This place is a-awesome."

Violet - "This place is amazing! Look at all of these baby saplings."

Flora - "Yes I been taking care of these babies along with my special helper." *smile at Audrey*

Audrey - "Yeah it's true. I come after school to help out. Flora and I are also leaders of the "Truffula Rangers" club."

Once-ler - "That's really great."

Violet - "Hey do you mind if I set my bag down? It's really heavy."

Flora - "Sure you can set it on my chair."

Violet - "Thank you."

Violet set her back on a chair and then to her surprise and Once-ler's, The Lorax came out! He was panting due to the lack air in the bag.

Once-ler - "Mustache!"

Flora - "Excuse me?"

Once-ler - *quickly grabbed the bag closing it* "Oh uhh...I was just thinking how um...some of the flowers looks like mustaches! Um can you excuse me and Violet for a second?"

Violet and Once-ler quickly ran to the closet which was pretty big. They dump Lorax out of the bag and he fell on the ground.

Lorax - "Hey you know you could have done that a little bit nicer."

Once-ler - "What are you doing here?!"

Violet - "And how did you get inside my bag?"

Lorax - "Well I wanted to see how Beanpole was doing in his first day in town. So I snuck into Butterfly's bag and climb in. By the way, you should seriously clean up your bag, it full of paper balls."

Violet - "Oh yeah I keep forgetting to clean my bag."

Once-ler - "Look mustache I'm doing fine. I don't need you here to babysit me."

Flora - *knock on the door* is everything alright?"

Violet - "Oh yes! We were looking for new seeds."

Flora - "Oh okay let me know if you need help."

Lorax - "Who was that?"

Once-ler - "That's Flora. She owns the greenhouse and is really nice."

Lorax - "Oh you really like her don't you?"

Once-ler - "What! No! I mean n-not like that."

Lorax - "Really? Then why are you stuttering and blushing?"

Once-ler - "I uhh…*mad* Ohh you need to get out of here before somebody sees you!"

Lorax - "Heh whatever you say Lover-Boy."

Once-ler and Violet quickly grabbed some seeds and left the closet. They came back and saw Audrey and Ted helping Flora plant some baby trees.

Flora - "Is there anything wrong?"

Once-ler - "No everything fine. I uh found some seeds."

Violet - "Me too."

Flora - "Great! You can plant them in the flower pot."

They began to plant some seeds and the Once-ler was thinking about what the Lorax said. He doesn't have a crush on Flora. Sure his thoughts that she was the most beautiful woman he saw in a long time, and is very smart and helpful. But needed to stop thinking about it.

Flora - "Oh I love these plants I'm so glad that the trees came back."

Ted - "Did you always like them?"

Flora - "Yes ever since I was your age Ted. I didn't like the way the town was before, all plastic and fake I mean I felt like it wasn't living."

Audrey - "And that old Mayor O'Hare was a jerk!"

Once-ler - "Old mayor?"

Audrey - "Yeah before Mayor Moon, we had O'Hare and he was a huge jerk. He didn't like plants at all!"

Ted - "Yeah even the smallest plant would get destroyed because how "bad" it was."

Flora - "How did you not know that?"

Once-ler - "Oh I um travel a-a lot. I move here a few m-months ago."

Flora - "Oh well you lucky you weren't here. Everything was plastic and fake plus we had to pay for air. I'm sorry Once-ler but your grandfather was a careless greedy selfish jerk! He deserve to be alone in a horrible place."

Those words punched Once-ler right in the guts. He wanted to tell her that she changed but knew he would blow his cover and didn't believe him. Even if she would, she would started to hate him. Heck he doesn't even blame her because he did spent most of his life alone boarded up in his house.

"Boy that was a big burn."

Once- ler turned and saw Lorax under the table. He quickly bent down and talk to him under the table.

Once-ler - "What are you still doing here?!"

Lorax - "What and miss the show?"

Once-ler - "You need to get out of here! I don't want to look like a weirdo in front of Flora."

Lorax - "Well you already are a weirdo what the difference?"

Once-ler - "Just leave now!"

Flora - "Once-ler?"

Once-ler quickly got up and tried to act normal.

Once-ler - "Y-Yes?"

Flora - "Why were you under the table?"

Once-ler - "Um I uh thought I saw something underneath the t-table."

Flora - "Oh that must be my pet cat Sprinkles."

Once-ler - "Oh I love animals."

Audrey - "Hey Flora can I take some seeds home?"

Ted - "Me too?"

Violet - "And me?"

Flora - "Of course. Oh Violet how would you like to join Truffula Rangers?"

Violet - "Really!"

Audrey - "Yeah it's really fun! You can earn badges and learn more about nature."

Violet - "Oh I would love to join!"

Once-ler - "Oh that's great Vi. *to Flora* Um Flora, do um want to do to do something's sometimes w-when we see each other again?"

Flora - "Oh sure I would love to."

After parting ways, Ted and Audrey went home. Once-ler and Violet went back home too and once they got back into the house, Violet put down her bag and Lorax came out.

Lorax - "You really need to put some air holes in your bag Butterfly."

Violet - "So Once-ler, how did you like the town?"

Once-ler - "It's not that bad. I mean Flora seems really nice."

Lorax - "Yeah I know you really like her."

Once-ler - "Yeah but I don't know if she will ever like me. I mean who would like a clumsy goofball like me?"

Violet - "Hey man you might be a goofball but a nice good one."

Lorax - "Yeah Beanpole you can't know unless you try."

Once-ler - "Yeah your right. I'll try again when we see Flora tomorrow. Right now we should sleep it's getting late."

Violet - "Good idea I am tired from carrying a furry meatloaf."

Lorax - "Well maybe you should get stronger."

Once-ler - "Okay you two, you can argue tomorrow but we need to sleep."

Both - "Fine."

Hope you all like it!


	7. The Ug-ler's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry This took a while, been busy with school :P
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about Violet finding out Once-ler's past.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

It was now morning and the Once-ler was asleep until he heard some weird noise. He turned around and saw the Lorax sleeping in his bed snoring. It scared Once-ler and made him scream like a girl which woke up Lorax screaming and accidentally punching Once-ler in the cheek.

Once-ler - "Ow! Okay uh question: What are you doing here!?"

Lorax - "Hey it was cold outside and I felt cold so- "

Violet - *comes in with a baseball bat* "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Once-ler and Lorax hugged in each other in fear. That's when Violet calm down and lower her weapon.

Violet - "Why is Lorax here?"

Lorax - "I was cold and wanted a place to sleep. It's no harm done."

Once-ler - *sigh* "Alright whatever."

Violet - "Is this going to happened like every morning?"

Once-ler - "No it's not because Mustache here is going to sleep in his own place."

Lorax - "You're no fun Beanpole."

Once-ler - "Well since we are now up for the day, we should change into our clothes."

()()()()()()()()

Once-Ler made pancakes for himself, Lorax and Violet. Once-ler was surprised that none of the animals came by because they usually love his food.

Lorax - "Wait don't you have to go to this place call school Butterfly?"

Violet - "Yeah I'm just glad today is Saturday. We don't go to school on Saturdays and Sundays. It's like our day offs. Plus, holiday offs."

Once-ler - "Oh yeah I remember my school days. I got really high grades but I was picked on because how skinny I am."

Lorax - "Who can blame them? You are thin as a pole."

Violet - "I know how that feel. I would get picked on for liking plants and nature."

Once-ler - "Did you tell anybody about the bullying?"

Violet - "Well I did told Henrietta about it, but she just told me that I should just deal with it and they aren't wrong."

Once-ler understood about that. He would try to his mother about sometimes when he gets bullied, but she would just laugh it off and told him that how people are and he should just deal with it. Even his aunt would just call him a wuss.

Lorax - "Well you need to stand up for yourself Butterfly. Especially to those O'Hare brats. I mean I stand up for myself all the time and look how great I turn out!"

Once-ler - "Yeah an annoying furry meatloaf."

Lorax - "Hey!"

Once-ler - *chuckled* "But seriously Violet Mustache is right though, you should stand up for yourself."

Violet - "Well I'll try."

()()()()()()()

After breakfast, The Lorax left to do some of his nature job. Once-ler was just sitting his living room playing his guitar until he heard his thoughts in his head:

Once-ler's mind - "You are terrible you know that?"

Once-ler - "No I'm not."

Once-ler's mind - "Yes you are why you think Lorax doesn't trust you?"

Once-ler - "I wouldn't do it again. I promise him that I would never cut down a tree."

Once-ler's mind - "Oh yeah right. You promise him you wouldn't do it the first time, and look what happened you fool"

"Hey Once-ler."

Once-ler turned around and saw Violet. She was holding a sketchpad and crayons in her hands.

Once-ler - "Oh hey Vi, what's up?"

Violet - "Oh I just wanted to see if you need company."

Once-ler - "Sure I don't mind."

Violet - "Cool."

She sat next to him and began to draw. Once-ler then saw that she was drawing the forest. Then the Once-ler saw her drawing and was amazed by it. Not only she was an amazing painter, she was an amazing artist.

Once-Ler - "Wow that looks amazing!"

Violet - "Oh thank you."

Once-ler - "You really love this nature stuff, don't you?"

Violet - "Yeah I mean I been loving nature since I was really young. It's like in my blood you know?"

Once-Ler - "Do you draw anything else besides nature?"

Violet - "Well yeah I do."

Violet show him the different drawing she had in her sketchbook. She had animals like the barb-a-loots, drawing of machines like cars, even drawing of her own style of clothes.

Once-ler - "Whoa these are amazing!"

Violet - "Thanks. Although the Wocketsbucks would either find it strange or trash and make them draw what they want."

Once-ler - "Yeah I know that feeling. Some families are just sinkholes."

Violet - "Tell me about it."

Once-ler - "Hey I'm gonna help Mustache pick some fruit for the Barb-a-loots. You wanna come?"

Violet - "I'll go later. I just wanna stay and draw some more."

Once-ler - "Alright no problem. Let me know if you need anything."

He left the house and got out some buckets. Then he got Melvin to come helps him and they both started walking to meet the Lorax.

Once-ler's mind - "You know she doesn't be around you right?"

Once-ler - "Of course she did! She just wants to be alone that's all."

Once-ler's mind - "Who can blame her? You ruined everything you touch."

Once-Ler - "No I don't!"

Then Melvin brayed and it got Once-ler's attention. Melvin gave a confused worried look because how quiet his master was. He's usually so happy and jolly but he wasn't today.

Once-ler - "Oh I'm okay Melvin just thinking about stuff."

()()()()()()()

While at the house Violet was still drawing. Then she noticed how blank and empty the walls look. She did remember how Once-Ler said that he had extra rooms. She doesn't like blank walls because to her "white rooms are bland and lifeless.

Violet - "Once-ler done so much for me. I'll paint the rooms to give it life! I'll start with his room."

Violet went to her room and got the paints and brushes from her closet. Then she went inside Once-let's room and saw that it was big like her room. The walls were white, but there was a big bed, blankets, a desk with an opened marshmallow bag, (which Violet took some), and music notes. There was also a dresser, a big mirror, heater, and a big closet. Violet even looked at some pictures he had. Like one when he was a young child, him and Violet together, the forest, the animals, even one with him, Lorax, Violet, Ted, Audrey, and the animals.

Violet - *smiled* "It's like we are one big happy family. *looks at the walls* hmm since he likes nature and music that can be the paint theme of the walls. But I need towels...I'm pretty sure he has extra in his closet."

She went to the closet and opened it. Violet eyes widen in horror and started panting. She saw the suit and hat of the Greedler. There was his old V-guitar, pictures, and even picture of the trees gone. Violet felt like she was going to throw up and felt betrayed: The man who she knew and loved as a brother for a month, turned out the be the one who killed and took out the trees.

Violet started to calm down a bit but she heard rapid footsteps. She saw Once-Ler coming into his room and saw her horrified and panting.

Once-ler - "Violet what's wrong? I heard thumping and- "

He saw his closet opened and it was fill of the stuff he had when he was the Greed-Ler. He quickly closes it and turned to Violet.

Once-ler - "Violet I- "

Violet - "Oh Once-ler how could you?!"

Once-ler - "I-I didn't mean to- "

Violet - "Yes you did! You ruined the forest and destroyed everything!"

Once-ler - "But Violet wait- "

Violet - "NO! I HATE YOU!"

Violet then began to run away and Once-ler tries to go after her but she was too fast. Then she ran out the door and Once-ler called out:

Once-ler - "Wait Violet come back!"

Once-ler's mind - "Nice going idiot she hates you!"

Once-ler - "No she doesn't, she just doesn't know the full truth."

Once-ler's mind - "Yeah That will help. just tell her more reasons to hate you even more."

"Beanpole what happened?"

Once-ler snapped out of his trance and quickly recognize Lorax's voice.

Once-ler - "Violet ran off! I can't find her."

Lorax - "Don't worry I'll help you find the kid."

Lorax whistle and A Swami-Swan Name Beaks, Pipsqueak, Lou, and Finn came quickly.

Lorax - "Okay Butterfly ran off and we need to find her. Start looking and call us if there any trouble or if you find her."

They saluted and ran off to go find Violet. Once-ler and Lorax also ran off to go find her.

()()()()()()()

It's been 20 minutes and they still haven't find her yet. They been calling her name but no response. Once-ler was getting worried because he was afraid that something bad would happen to her.

Once-Ler - "Oh where can she be?"

Lorax - "Hey what did you do that make the kid run off?"

Once-ler - "She saw my closet full of my stuff when I was...a businessman."

Lorax - "What!? Why do you still have that stuff?"

Once-ler - "Because I didn't want to be reminded of what I did and didn't think anybody would look in my closet!"

Lorax - "Well that was stupid."

Once-ler's Mind - "" It's true you idiot."

Once-ler - "Well what am I supposed to do?"

Lorax - "Throw them out in the trash or burn them!"

Then they heard noises and saw Pipsqueak and Lou coming toward them. Pipsqueak had something in his hands and Lou was eating some fruit.

Once-ler – "Did you find her?"

Pipsqueak happily nodded.

Lorax - "Oh that's great!"

Pipsqueak open his hand and reveal a blue butterfly and it flew away. Lorax facepalm while Once-ler shook his head in disbelief.

Once-ler - "No Pip, he didn't mean a Butterfly, he meant my sister Violet."

Pipsqueak now understood he along with Lou went back to finding Violet.

Once-ler – "I hope we find her soon."

()()()()()()()

Violet kept running until she stopped and rest behind a purple Truffula Tree. She was near the river too and was tired from the running. Violet sat down, hugged her knees to her chest, and rest her head on her knees. She let a few tears come out from her eyes.

Violet - "I can't believe all this time...he did it. What a jerk!"

Violet continue to cry. However, she also felt something else too but didn't know what it was. She did remember how Once-ler looked shocked and guilty at the same time. He did try to tell her something, but she was too angry and hurt to listen.

Violet - "Maybe I should of listen to him...But it's probably a lie or a stupid reason! Oh...I don't know what to…"

Violet didn't know to do now. There was no way she's was going back to The Wocketsbucks since she was basically treated like a dog. Then she thought that she might as well just build a new home in the forest but far away from the Once-ler. However, what didn't know that Beaks saw her, and he quickly went to go tell Lorax and Once-ler.

()()()()()()()()

Beaks - "I found her!"

Once-ler - "Oh thank god!"

Beaks - "Come on follow me!"

Once-ler and Lorax quickly began to follow Beaks to Violet's location. Turn out she ran to the Northwest side of the Forest. They saw her leaning against a purple Truffula Tree.

Once-ler - "Violet!"

Violet heard her name called and saw Once-ler and Lorax running up to her. She quickly got up and ran faster. Something in her mind just keep telling her to run and not look back.

Lorax - "Come on kid! Beanpole want to talk to you!"

Violet - "I don't care! I don't want to talk to him."

Lorax - "Butterfly look out!"

Violet - "Huh? What?"

But without even looking, Violet tripped over a huge rock spraining her ankle and she began to roll down and fall into the river.

Once-ler and Lorax - "VIOLET!"

Thinking quickly, Once-ler quickly ran and jumped in the river. In the river, Violet tried to swim but couldn't do to her sprained ankle and was starting to lose conscious. The Humming Fishes saw the Once-ler in the river looking for Violet. They helped him by pushing Violet toward him and the last thing Violet saw before she passed out the Once-ler grabbing her.

()()()()()()()

After getting Violet out of the river, Lorax did the electric shock by rubbing two barb-a-loots together to wake her up. It worked, but she went back to being unconscious due to her energy being drained. Once-ler quickly grabbed Violet and took her to the house not caring that he would get sick from being in the river. In her room, he quickly changed Violet out of her wet clothes and put on her pajamas and wrapped her sprain ankle in gauze bandages and put her to bed.

It's been an hour of the river accident, and Once-ler just got out the shower and began to change to his regular clothes. He wanted to see if Violet was okay but was afraid she was still mad at him. Once-ler hold his head and close his eyes while his mind starting to talk to him.

Once-ler's mind - "You know that she hates your guts, right?"

Once-ler - "No she doesn't!"

Once-ler's mind - "Face it Jerk-ler, you don't deserve to have enteral youth! You're like a poison leak and ruin everything you see and touch. That's why you spend your golden years alone, that's why your family and friends abandon you and now Violet going to abandon you too! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

Once-ler - "SHUT UP!"

Once-ler opened his eyes and sighs. He knocked on Violet door.

Violet - "Come in."

Once-ler came inside and saw Violet by the window standing on one foot and drawing.

Once-ler - "Hey."

Violet - *sadly* "Hey…"

Once-ler - "How are you feeling?"

Violet - "Well beside my sprained ankle I'm okay. Once, I'm really sorry."

Once-ler - "No no Violet I'm the one should be sorry."

Violet - "Well I should of listen of what you wanted to say instead of running away. I just felt so angry and betrayed."

Once-ler - "I don't blame you. I wouldn't even want to listen to me either."

Violet - "Well I'm ready to listen now. Just tell me the truth about everything."

Once-Ler then told Violet about everything. How he found the forest, made his thneed, finally managed to sell it, calling his parents to help and how they convince to cut down the trees and how he got filthy rich because of it. When all the trees were gone, his family abandon him, all the animals and Lorax left and his exile himself. It was painful for Once-Ler for to talk about his past but he knew he had to tell Violet the truth.

Violet - "Wow."

Once-ler - "Yeah It's always hard for me to talk about it. I um understand if you want to leave because of what I did."

Violet - "No I'm not going to leave."

Once-ler - *surprised* "R-Really?"

Violet - "Yeah. To be honest, I'm still upset but after you told me the truth, I don't really blame you. I mean those horrible people corrupted you and made you do those things."

Once-ler - *chuckled* "You sounded like Mustache when he said that."

Violet - "Yeah I mean it's not all your fault. Greed and horrible people can corrupt one's heart."

Once-ler - "Yeah...That's true."

Violet - "Hey...Do you ever have this voice in your head that said "You're a lousy person! Everybody have a good reason to hate you?"

Once-ler - "Yeah I do…"

Violet - "So do I. I mean it wasn't comfortable living with a family who treats a member like a dog just because they are different. Heck, even Henrietta treated her pets better than she did with me. Always saying 'You should be graceful that we save you from the river when you were a baby!' I don't even know what that even means."

Once-ler looked at Violet with a sympathetic look. He understands what it's like to be rejected. Especially when it comes to family. Out of all them his mother just made fun of him and always putting him down and it hurts his feelings for a long time. He's glad that after all these years he even found somebody with the same feeling beside Violet being just a kid.

Once-ler - "Yeah I know that feeling."

Violet - "Um do that voice...goes away?"

Once-ler - "... Yes, it does. It's hard but it will go away it's like your heart and mind is battling each other in a game of chess."

Violet - "Oh that's good."

Once-ler "voice" stood with him ever since the animals and Lorax left. The "voice" would keep telling him that he's awful and deserve to be wasted away. He would listen to it, but now that he got everything back, including adopting Violet, he does his best to ignore it. The only reason he lied to Violet about "the voice" going away is because that he didn't want her to end up like him: blindly following people's orders and acting all greedy and selfish. Then Once-ler got an idea.

Once-ler - "Come on Violet."

Violet - "Huh? Where are we going?"

Once-ler - "Something I should have done a long time ago."

()()()()()()()

After gathering lots of dead woods and making a fire, Lorax, Lou, Pipsqueak, Finn, Gil, Bill, Violet (with crutches), was around the fire. They were waiting for Once-ler because he said he had to get something. Then they saw him carrying all his "Greed-ler" stuff even his old Red V guitar and clothes.

Lorax - *scared* "Whoa w-What are you doing with that stuff Beanpole?"

Once-ler - "Like I told Violet, something I should have done a long time ago."

Once-ler took his newspaper articles about his success and failure, and threw it in the fire.

Violet - "Whoa."

Once-ler - "Yep. I'm getting rid of my time when I was a businessman."

Pipsqueak took the blue sunglasses and threw it in the fire. He too wanted to get rid of the Greed-ler because he corrupted his best friend Once-ler and trapped him in a greed jail in his mind. Pretty soon all the animals even Lorax and Violet was getting rid of the Greed-ler things even the close and guitar. The last thing was the Thneed the first one he ever made. Once-ler didn't know if he should throw it in the fire or not because while it was the reason all the trees were gone, it also had a million uses.

Lorax - "You don't have to throw it out Beanpole."

Violet - "Yeah it's pretty cool."

Once-ler - "Yeah but Mustache you said it was garbage."

Lorax - "Yeah but it's your garbage."

Once-ler eyes widen and decided that Lorax was right: he should keep it because it's his. Once-ler he can't get rid of the thing he first created because it's a part of him. Then the fire was out and everything was burnt up and that was the end of all the objects that reminded Greed-ler's stuff. The animals went to bed and so did the Lorax. Once-ler carries Violet to the house because she had a little trouble with the crutches. He put her to bed and went to his room and change to his pajamas. Then Once-ler saw a paper on his bed and he opened it and his heart melted:

It was a drawing of him and Violet together. He let a few tears fall because beside his past, Violet still love him as a brother just like how he still loves her as a sister. He put the picture under his pillow and went to sleep finally feeling peace with himself and the voice didn't bother him all night.

Hope you all like it!


	8. Mr. Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I been busy with school work but now I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, this song about Once-ler make a singing comeback.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

Violet's ankle was all healed up and was able to walk normal again. She was coming home from school and saw Once-ler on his sofa sitting upside down, and playing his guitar. Lorax, Pipsqueak and Lou was playing poker.

Violet - "Wow I see you boys been active."

Once-ler - "Hey kiddo! How was school?"

Violet - "It was okay. Boring though."

Lorax- "Well that's school for ya."

Violet - "Well what you did today?"

Once-ler - "Oh I just played a little guitar, played cards with Moustache and Pipsqueak- "

Lorax - "Which you lost!"

Once-ler - "Only one time! Anyway, I also ate and slept. Now I'm just playing guitar again."

Violet - "That's sound like the life."

Once-ler - "Yeah but I'm also a little bored. I mean I want do something else like a little different."

Violet - "Well Ted and Audrey did invite me to go a picnic on Saturday. Why don't you come with us?"

Once-ler - "Oh sure! Where they want it here?"

Violet - "Well actually they want to do it in town."

Once-Ler - *shocked* "Whoa. I-I don't know Vi, you know how I am with people. I mean I'm still new to whole new town thing."

Lorax - "Come Beanpole Just go with the kid. Besides, you can't spend the rest of your life here."

Once-ler - "Well technically I sort of did. I mean I did exile myself after you know What happened?"

Lorax - "Oh yeah I forgot."

Violet - "Come on Once you should come with us. It will be fun."

Once-ler - "Hey don't you ask me again in 5 or 10 years?"

Violet - "I'll be old and wrinkly by then. Come on bro it will be fun. It would only be for a few hours and one day."

Once-ler - "Like I mentioned before Violet, why don't you ask me in 5 or 10 years?"

Violet - "Geez I thought Lorax was stubborn. Nothing going to happen I promise. There will be food there and Ted said that we are doing it at a secret place. That way nobody will bother us."

Once-Ler - "Well Okay I'll go. But you should make sure you are dress nicely."

Violet - *sarcastically* "Oh thanks because I originally wanted to dress up in mud and tufts."

She went upstairs to her room.

Lorax - "Look like your weirdness and sass is rubbing on to Butterfly, Beanpole."

Once-ler - "I know I'm an awesome brother."

Lorax - "Yeah but what's the big deal on going on a picnic with the kids?"

Once-Ler - "Well it's just in town and I'm still new to this whole being with people in town thing."

Lorax - "Hey don't worry about it. You got the kids to be with you and you will get used to it over time."

Once-ler - "Well I guess going to a picnic won't kill me. Do you and the other forest guys wanna come?"

Lorax - "Nah. I'm not interested. Beside I have work to do."

Once-ler - "Work? What work?"

Lorax - "You know taking care of the animals, playing cards, keeping an eye you, sleeping and eating.

Once-ler - *sarcastic* "Wow that sounds like a lot of work."

Lorax - *sarcastic* "Oh and keep an eye on you is super easy."

Once-ler - "Oh relax Mustache I won't break my promise this time."

Lorax - "I know you won't but I'm still keeping an eye on you just in case and I do want you to have fun and have an enjoyable time. Plus, you do remember my warning?"

Once-ler - "Yeah: being crumpled into dust and the forces of nature yadda yadda yadda."

()()()()()()()

At Violet's room, she was doing her homework until she got a call from her laptop. Luckily, it's one of the things the Wocketsbucks let her own and she kept it after she left them. She answers it and it was Ted and Audrey.

Violet - "Hi guys!"

Audrey - "Hey Violet!

Ted - "What's up girl?"

Violet - *chuckled* "Nothing much. I did ask Once-ler about the picnic on Saturday and he said yes."

Ted - "That's great! I'm so happy that he is doing all this."

Violet - "Yeah but we need to take baby steps. He's still new to being in town."

Audrey - "That's true."

Ted - "Oh Vi, how you like being in the Truffula Rangers?"

Violet - "It's Great I love it! So far, I earn two badges: the first aid badge and the assist the elderly badge."

Audrey - "But the Truffula Ranger is doing a little bad. We need more members and a little more money to buy more plants. People still need to be convinced that nature is important because they still don't get it."

Violet - "So what should we do?"

Ted - "We can do a fundraiser."

Audrey - "Ted that's a great idea! We can do a musical fundraiser since they are the most popular."

Violet - "Now we just need somebody to be the performer."

Ted - "Why not Once-ler? He's an awesome musician."

Violet - "Dude are you nuts?! He wouldn't go for it."

Ted - "Why not? He does loves to sing."

Violet - "Yeah but he never done in front of people. What if he goes on stage and get so scared that he pees himself or something? I don't want to be the one who clean it up."

Audrey - "What if we do it in secret?"

Ted - "What do you mean?"

Audrey - "I have a plan."

()()()()()()()

It was Saturday and the gang were walking in town to the park. Once-Ler can see the people relaxing, eating, taking pictures and playing on the trees. It was just like many years ago when he would come to town. They were walking to the secret place they mention and told Once-ler to bring his guitar.

Audrey - "Okay we are here!"

The Once-ler saw the white gazebo in the middle of the park. His eyes widen because he remembers that gazebo. It's where he tried to sell the thneed with his jingles. However, all the town people did was laugh at him and throw tomatoes at him even breaking his guitar. The people would even make it like a new fun sports for people to do and even sold the tomatoes at the price he tried to sell the thneed.

Once-ler - "Um guys do we have to eat here? Couldn't we eat somewhere else?"

Ted - "Relax Dude I know what happened years ago. It's all in the past now and there's new people."

Audrey - "They won't hurt you."

Once-ler - "Well Alright I trust you guys."

They sat down in the gazebo and began their picnic. Once-ler looked a little uncomfortable, but relaxed when people didn't notice them. The food was good too and that's when Violet said:

Violet - "Once, if you feel uncomfortable, why don't you play your guitar?"

Once-ler - "Well I don't know…"

Audrey - "Come on you're a great singer."

Ted - "You always sing when you are stress or calm or just feel like it."

Violet - "You should play that song you love."

Once-ler - "Well alright."

He began to play a few notes, but he didn't notice that Ted set the guitar cord onto his laptop he secret brought so set up the sound so that everybody can hear it. Audrey and Violet also set up a microphone they brought in the basket. Once-Ler was so into the music that he didn't noticed anything and began to sing:

Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey  
Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey  
Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

He began to play a guitar solo. This got everybody attention and they watch him in amazement. Once-ler was too busy singing and playing his guitar to even care and kept singing.

Hey, you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'

And today is the day we've waited for  
Oh mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you  
Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Mister blue sky, mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky  
Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way  
Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Then Once-ler heard a chorus song. He saw that it was the town who did it and was amazed and kept playing. Then he finished, and the entire town applauded and cheered for him. Once-Ler felt so shocked but happy at the same time because for once, his music was loved and appreciated. He also noticed that the microphone was in front of him and his guitar was connected to the laptop. The kids smiled at him and he smiled back realizing what they wanted to do for him. The crowd keep cheering for The Once-ler and began chanting.

Audience - "Blue Sky! Blue Sky! Blue Sky!"

Ted - "Huh. I guess you are known as Blue Sky."

Once-ler - "I don't know I kind of like it. It does sound cool."

Audrey - *takes the microphone* "If you want to hear more music from Uh Blue Sky he would sing but only if you would help The Truffula Rangers to get money for new plants and members."

Because of this, people put money in the picnic basket, and some kids sign up as members for the Rangers. Once-ler sang more songs and even made some up about how important trees are. However, what they didn't noticed that somebody was watching them and walked away. This person looked suspicious and walked to a dark place.

Hope you all like it! Sorry if it a little short


	9. Disaster Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I was busy with life but I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter would be about Once-ler and Violet going to Ted's house for dinner and disaster strikes!
> 
> So relax and enjoy the story!

It's been a few days since Once-Ler came into town and sing. Now people know him as Blue Sky thanks to his song. But lately he been having trouble coming up with songs and that's because of writer's block. Right now he was just playing some random notes on his guitar and was just laying down on the couch.

Once-ler - *singing* "Na, Na, Na, Na….Need to sing a new song...but this stupid writer's block is taking too long…"

While this was happening, Violet was just coming home from school. She saw that Lorax, a Barb-a-Loot, and a Humming fish was playing cards.

Violet - "Hey Guys!"

Lorax - "Hey Butterfly, how was school?"

Violet - "Eh boring."

Lorax - "I never understood why kids go to school anyway."

Violet - "Me either. To tell you the truth, I feel like it's a place where parents can get a break from their kids. Even sending their kids to summer camps so they can also get a break for the summer."

Lorax - "Speaking of parents, you need to do something about Beanpole Butterfly."

Violet - "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Lorax - "I could probably make a long list of that but that would take forever. Anyway, is this whole music thing?"

Violet - "I thought you guys like his music?"

Lorax - "Normally we do, but lately it like he can't think of anything and his music becoming disturbing. He becoming annoying...more than usual."

Violet - "Oh alright I'll try to talk to him."

Violet went inside and saw Once-ler on the couch just playing some random notes on his guitar.

Once-ler - "Hey Vi, is this annoying?" *play random notes* is this annoying? *play it again*

Violet - *confused and annoyed* "Very. Once, what's wrong? You usually so good at making songs."

Once-ler - "I don't know kid. Lately I can't think of new songs for the next gig. *he noticed a bruised on her arm* Where did you get that bruise?"

Violet - "Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Once-ler - "Come in you can tell me."

Violet - "I was just push around a little."

Once-ler - *concerned* "By who?"

Violet - "Alexis and her stupid siblings. They are always pushing me around and teasing me."

Once-ler looked at her with sympathy. He can understand where she was coming from with all the bullying. He was the target of bullying from not only from his former family, but his school when he was a child. Luckily, it wasn't any physical bullying but just name calling and making fun of his interest.

Once-ler - "Did you ever tell anybody about this?"

Violet - "No. I'm afraid that what if I get beat up and be called a snitch or nobody will help me. People are scared of the O'Hare Pairs."

Once-ler - "Well I don't blame them or you for that. They are spoiled rotten kids."

Violet - "The living definition."

Once-ler - "Man we need a break from all of this negativity."

Violet - "But what should we do?"

Once-ler - "I don't know...that is a good question."

Violet - "We'll maybe we can go to see Ted. I mean I'm pretty sure he's not busy."

Once-ler - "That sounds good. I can call him right now if you want."

Violet - "No I mean we can go to Treesville to see him."

Once-ler - "Aw come on Vi, you know how I am going to town."

Violet - "Yeah but you can't keep being scared."

"The kid right you know."

They look and saw Lorax sitting on the window still.

Once-ler - "Wha- Mustache! You ever heard something about privacy between two people?"

Lorax - "Actually yes, but I chose not to listen to some of your dumb rules."

Once-ler rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Lorax - "But the kid is right you know. I know your still new to whole city place full with people but you been doing good this past month. I mean Butterfly told me how you sang in the town and they loved your singing."

Once-ler - "Yeah that's true. I mean now I'm known as Blue Sky to some people in the town. Plus, I was just happy I wasn't pelted by tomatoes."

Violet - "And you have been good with getting the hang of the new technology."

Onceler - "Yeah but it still weird to me."

Violet - "Why don't we call Ted and ask him what plans he have. Maybe we can invite him here for

Planting new trees."

Once-ler - "Good idea."

Once-ler took out his old phone and began to call Ted. The phone rang for a few seconds and Ted picked up the phone.

Ted - "Hello?"

Onceler - "Hey Tedster!"

Ted - "Oh hey Once-ler! What's up?"

Once-ler - "Well I just wondering if you had any plans this week."

Ted - "Not really. But I have been thinking about something."

Once-ler - "What is it?"

Ted - "Why don't you and Violet come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

Once-ler - "Wait seriously?"

Ted - "Yeah I mean you can meet my family!"

Once-ler - "I don't know...I mean what if they don't like me?"

Ted - "Oh don't worry about it. My family are really nice and I'm sure they like you too. Plus you can bring Violet with you."

Once-ler - "Well I guess it will be okay."

Ted - "Great! Come over at 5:00pm."

Once-ler - "Okay! See you at 5:00pm."

Once-ler hanged up the phone and looked at his friends.

Once- Ler - "Look at that, we got invited to a dinner at Ted's house."

Violet - "Great! That would give us something to do. Not to mention the free food that we will get out of it."

Lorax - "Yeah I mean it will be great for us."

Once-ler - *confused* "What do you mean us?"

Lorax - "You know, me, Lou, Pipsqueak, Beaks, Feathers, Bubbles, and-"

Once-ler - "Whoa whoa who said you guys were coming?"

Lorax - "You said we got invited to go to Beansprout house for dinner Beanpole."

Once-ler - "Yeah as in me and Violet, Mustache. You're not going."

Lorax - "What! Why not? Give me one good reason why I can't go."

Once-ler - "Please I can give you a hundred million billion reasons!"

Lorax - "Sheesh I only asked for one."

Once-ler - "Reason number one: You will mess up everything!"

Lorax - "No I don't!"

Once-ler - "You messed up my house when I first came here. You and your friends still do when I leave!"

Violet - "Plus don't you have to stay here and speak for the trees?"

Lorax - "Hey I like to go out sometimes. Come on Beanpole, we will be good!"

Once-ler - "I said no and that's final!"

()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Once-ler and Violet was in walking to Ted's house. Once-ler was wearing his regular clothes and had a bag full of marshmallows, Violet was wearing a purple blouse, white pants and black flat shoes. Her hair was also loose but still kept her purple headband.

Once-ler - "I'm surprised that you dressed like that Violet."

Violet - "Well when I was with The Wocketbucks, I had to wear these stupid puffy dresses. I hated them but I had to wear them or I get no dinner."

Once-ler - "Aw man that's terrible."

Violet - "Yeah that's was a joy of being a Wocketbuck. Only I used my real last name because they thought "Planter", was an embarrassing last name."

Once-ler - "Well at least you have me now."

Violet - "I know I'm lucky."

Once-ler - "Well here's his house."

They see the mailbox that said Wiggins, and Once-ler knocked on the door. Then Ted opened the door.

Ted - "Hey Guys! Come in!"

They went inside his house and they saw how big and amazing it looks inside.

Once-ler - "I have to say this place is really nice."

Ted - "Thanks come to the kitchen."

They went to the kitchen and saw Ted mother's

Helen was preparing dinner. Then she saw Once-ler and Violet.

Helen - "Oh hello there. Ted honey, is this your friends?"

Ted - "Yes they are."

Once-ler - "Yes my name is Once-ler."

Helen - "Once-ler? As in "The Once-ler" that my mother told crazy stories about?"

Once-ler - *nervously* "U-Um I'm actually the grandson of T-The Once-ler! I was named after him by my folks."

Violet - "It's true."

Helen - "Huh that's cool and weird at the same time. *to Violet* and who is this little cutie?"

Violet - "I'm Violet, Once-ler's sister."

Ted - "She goes to the same school as me."

Helen - "Oh that's nice. Any friends of Ted's friends is welcome in our house."

Once-ler - "Aw thank you Mrs. Wiggins."

Helen - "Oh you can call me Helen hon. Also thank you for bringing some snacks."

Once-ler smiles at this because he never met a nice mother like Ted's. Then in be kitchen he saw a certain orange hand reaching for some fruit. He let out a short scream but quickly covered his mouth. The others looked at him in confusion.

Ted - "What's the matter?"

Once-ler - "I uhh just wanted t-to the kitchen for a minute, please excuse."

He quickly ran to the kitchen and saw the orange hand again reaching for the fruit. He looked outside and saw the orange hand in the trash can. He opened the trash lid and it was The Lorax!

Once-ler - *in an angry whispers* "What are you doing here?!"

Lorax - "I told you I wanted to come over!"

Once-ler - "And I told you, you can't come over!"

Lorax - "Like I like to listen to your stupid rules!"

Once-ler - "Listen I just want one night of no animals or any nature stuff. So just take your friends and orange butt out of here!"

Lorax - "Oh yeah about that…"

Once-ler - "What?"

Lorax - *talking really fast* "The animals are in the house."

Once-ler - "What?!"

Helen - "Once-ler?"

Once-ler quickly took his head out of the window and saw Helen.

Once-ler - "Oh hey!"

Helen - "Is everything okay? I heard you yelling what."

Once-ler - "Oh uh I was just impress by t-the fancy stove you have and I wanted to help out w-with the cooking."

Helen - "You know how to cook?"

Once-ler - "Of course! I been cooking since I was young actually."

Helen - "Oh that's great! I could use the extra set of hands."

()()()()()()()

Ted and Violet was upstairs in his room playing the Gii system. They were playing a racing game using their Hii and Shi characters. But Ted managed to win the racing again.

Violet - "Wow! How did you get so good?"

Ted - "You're talking to Treesville racing champion! I been racing since I was little and I would win trophy's all the time. I mostly come in first place but sometimes I would end up in second which I didn't mind."

Violet - "With my old family you would have to come in first because "second place is the first loser".

Ted - "Oh I hate that saying. I mean it's no big deal if you lose sometimes."

Violet smiled at Ted because she never met a nice boy like him. She was too shy to talk to boys and Russell and Smokey would only talk to her just so they can torment her along with theirs sisters. They both noticed that a Humming Fish and a barb-a-loot was jumping on Ted's bed. They were shocked and the animals noticed that Ted and Violet discovered them.

Ted - "What are you guys doing here? You need to leave now!"

Violet - "How? They can't just leave the front door, your mom will see them."

Ted - "Alright alright ummm…I got it!"

Ted a Humming Fish and stuff in it shirt. Violet gave him a questioning look.

Violet - "Really?"

Ted - "Do you have a better idea?"

Violet - "Alright good point."

Violet took a Barb-a-loot, and stuff in her shirt and he kids quickly went downstairs. They had to hold their shirts because the animals was moving. Ted and Violet went outside where they let go of the animals and saw them running to the Lorax in the trash can sneaking some food.

Ted - "Lorax! What are you doing here?"

Lorax - "Oh hey Beanpole and Butterfly, how you been?"

Violet - "Fine but answer Ted's question: Why are you here?"

Lorax - "Well to be honest kid, I wanted to go inside the house for dinner and I unleashed some of my buddies to go inside and see what it's like."

Ted - "Lorax! Didn't Once-ler told you that you and the animals couldn't come here?"

Lorax - "Yeah but he's forgetting that I'm like a billion years older than him."

Violet - "Yeah but you don't want Ted's mother freaking out, do you?"

Lorax - "Alright alright! I'll won't go in."

Ted - "Is that all the animals in the house?"

Lorax - "Well…"

()()()()()()()()

Once-ler was helping Helen cooking dinner. He was still keeping an eye on any animals inside the house. He didn't want Helen to think he was some weird hippie forest animal freak guy. He just want to look normal for once because this is his second

Chance in life and doesn't want to blow it.

Helen - "So who taught you how cook?"

Onceler - "Huh? Oh I actually taught myself how to cook. My mother wasn't a good cook."

Helen - "Oh ok. I found it strange how you are named your grandfather like the man who created The Thneed."

Once-ler - "Well it turn out I did look a lot like him when he was younger. According to my folks anyway."

Helen - "Were you close with them?"

Once-ler - "Not really...They would always make fun of me and call me a failure. They pretty much disowned me when I wanted to leave."

Once-Ler had a sad and hurt look on his face. It was painful to talk about Isabella and her family because of how they treated him. How he actually believe Isabella saying that she was trying to "push him to try harder". What an amazing lie that was and felt stupid for believing them and then later realize that they just wanted his money. He was glad that he would see them again.

Helen - "Oh honey I'm so sorry to hear that. You know what? You are better off without them because that not family. Anybody can have their same blood, I mean family are the people who care and support you and love you just the way you are."

Once-ler eyes widen at those words. For most of his childhood he been hearing "family is family", or "that how some family are." Plus Ted's mother is so much nicer than his biological and wishes that he had a mother like that.

Once-Ler - "Those are wise words."

Helen - "Yeah well I can't take all credit. My mother told me that. If only she was here now."

Once-ler - "Aw I'm sorry is she dead?"

Helen - "What? No! She's playing bridge with her friends and won't come for dinner."

Once-ler - "Oh sorry! Sorry."

Helen - "Do you mind getting the stick butter from the fridge?"

Once-ler - "Sure no problem."

He went to the fridge and look on the side for a stick of butter, but then he saw Lou in there eating some of the butter and close the fridge in shock.

Helen - "What's wrong?"

Once-ler - "Oh uhh nothing!"

Helen - "But you look like you saw a ghost or something."

Once-ler - "Oh uhh it's nothing I'm fine. Anyway ummm here's your stick of butter!"

He handed Helen the stick of butter beside the confused look on Helen's face. When she turns back he opened the fridge and saw Lou still eating some of the food. Even some of the food was stuck on his fur.

Once-ler - *angry whisper* "Lou you need to get out of here!"

Lou shook his head no.

Once-ler - "Listen! If you get of here, I promise to give you a whole bag of marshmallows when we get home."

Lou faces brighten with excitement and got the fridge beside some of the dropping on the ground and making a loud noise.

Helen - "What was that?"

Once-ler - "Nothing! Umm I'll be right back!"

He quickly took Lou outside and into the spot where the Lorax and his buddies are.

Once-ler - "Please stay out here and don't make no noise!"

Lorax - "Relax Beanpole no harm will be done."

Once-ler - "Let's hopes so!"

()()()()()()()()

Helen and Once-ler set up the tables and now everybody was at the table eating a delicious chicken and mash potato dinner. Everybody was enjoying the meal but the kids and Once-ler was also keeping an eye out for the Lorax and more animal in the house.

Violet - "This is really good!"

Helen - "We'll I can't take all credit, Once-ler helped me cook."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Wondering who that was, Helen stand up to answer it. She opened the door and it was Flora.

Helen - "Oh hi Flora! What brings you here?"

Flora - "Hi Mrs. Wiggins, my car broke down and I was wondering if I can use your phone to call the mechanic?"

Helen - "Of course. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Flora - "Oh I don't want to be a bother."

Helen - "Oh it won't be trouble at all! The more guest the merrier."

She let Flora into the house and when Once-ler saw her, his eyes widen and spilled some of his drink on himself.

Flora - "Oh you need help cleaning that up?"

Once-ler - *nervously* "N-No I'm fine. Thank you."

He quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned himself up. Flora next down next to him and help herself to some food.

Helen - "You know Once-ler?"

Flora - "Oh yes. He comes by the nursery to help out with the new plants. His sister is also part of my Girl Scouts."

Violet - "I earn two badges so far!"

Flora - "Oh this food is amazing! So much better then what we had before."

Once-Ler - "What do you mean?"

Ted - "Before the trees came back, some of the food we had was jello molds."

Once-ler - "Whoa really? *whisper to Ted* I didn't know I change that much stuff."

Ted - *whisper* "Sometimes people would just eat dinner in one bite!"

Violet - "I'm glad they got rid of those jelly molds. It like the lazy way to cook. Beside I heard they were unhealthy for you."

Flora - "Oh yes if you eat too much of it, it can clog your arteries."

Once-ler - "Man I Uh never knew my grandfather changed so much stuff."

Helen - "Have you ever met your grandfather Once?"

Once-Ler - "Uhh no."

Flora - "I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't want to meet the man who destroyed the trees who his own selfish reasons."

Once-ler - "Uh yeah...neither would I."

As much Once-ler is glad that he have his youth back, all the insults about his "grandfather" hurt him. It like they are taking all the mistakes he made in the past and rubbing it in his face. He saw Ted and Violet put their hand on his hands and gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back because he now have his friends and family in his new chapter of his life. Once-Ler whispered "thank you." to them and they continue eating. As they were eating, they heard loud honking and somebody yelling:

"Hold still Feathers! Let me get it off!"

Then all of a sudden, a Swammee Swan with clothes blinding its eyes came into the kitchen flying around wildly and honking. This was scaring and confusing the guests especially Helen.

Helen - "What the heck is that?!"

Then the Lorax, Lou, Pipsqueak and one of the Humming Fish came through the window to stop the blind Swammee Swan. However, they were making a mess like knocking down food, drinks, getting the guest dirty with the knocked down food but Lorax and his friends was too busy to even noticed. Only Lou was eating the knocked down food. Once-Ler felt shocked and hurt that Lorax would do something like this, but he didn't want Helen and Flora know about him. Once-ler quickly pull the clothes that was blinding the Swami Swan and it could see now.

Lorax - "Aw man that was a close one *sees Flora and Helen looked shocked* Oh hi there. I'm the Lorax."

They still looked shocked and speechless.

Lorax - "Did I kill them?"

Helen - "Y-You're real?"

Lorax - "Yes I am. I'm standing right here you know."

Flora - "Oh I didn't know the Lorax was real. I just he was just some fairy tale in a book I read when I was a child."

Lorax - "Nope I'm real *sees the mess* Why it's so messy?"

Once-ler - "You messes up the dinner. Everything was just fine until you and your friends came and ruined everything!"

Lorax - "Hey! It not my fault, Feathers got caught up in some clothes."

Flora - "You know him Once-Ler?"

Once-Ler looked at Flora and Helen. He knew that the secret was pretty much out. With no other choice, he decided to tell the truth.

Once-ler - "Yes I do. You see me-"

Violet - "He lives in the forest to help the Lorax!"

Ted - "Uh yeah it's true! Once-ler came to the forest and Lorax needed an assistant so he asked Once-Ler to live in the forest to help him take care of the trees."

Lorax - "Yes that's right!"

Violet - "Plus he loves animals."

Flora - "Oh Once-Ler, why didn't you tell us?"

Once-ler - "I just didn't want you guys think I was weird."

Flora - "Oh there's nothing wrong with being a little weird. Lots of people of different. I think it's very sweet and amazing you care about these animals and the trees."

Once-ler smiled at this. Flora was the first girl around his age in a long time that liked for him for he is.

Helen - "Come on guys. We better clean this mess up and then get clean ourselves."

Lorax - "I'll help out Curly Sue. I mean it's my fault that this happened."

Helen - "Well to be honest, it have been the strangest dinner and guest I ever had. But at least it's something to spice up the dinner because I feel like without my mother here it's been boring."

Lorax - "Oh. Well thanks."

Then everybody began to clean up the mess. As Once-ler was mopping, he whispered to Ted and Violet:

Once-ler - "How come you guys covered for me?"

Violet - "Because we couldn't let you expose yourself."

Ted - "Yeah I mean you spent almost most of your life as an outcast and a hermit, we didn't want that happening to you again."

Violet - "Yeah I mean you're our friend."

Once-ler - "Oh thank guys. You're the best."

Once-Ler was so happy that he have new friends like Ted and Violet. Even if they are just kids. But what he didn't know that a toy airplane with a camera was spying on them.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
